Heaven or Hell
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Kurama is an angel from heaven and Hiei is an angel from hell. WHen the two meet they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives. yaoi Finished
1. Default Chapter

In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Prologue:  
  
Long ago there was one plane and it was called Reikai. Koenma, king of Reikai, decided to create a world where everyone was equal and loved by others. He called it Ningenkai. There he made people of goodness and purity, untouched by evil. It was the time of the Golden Age.  
  
Everything was peaceful for the first few billion years with merriment and happiness. But as always such things didn't last long. An angel wanted things different. He wanted things to go wrong with the peaceful times and end the Golden Age. His name was Yomi. Koenma warned him to not trifle with the way every was but he wouldn't listen. Him and a band of followers went down to Ningenkai and created destruction and mayhem. This made an upsetting ripple in the careful balance Koenma made. He had no choice but to compromise for the evil Yomi made Ningenkai and made everyone have a touch of evil in them so the balance would stay equal.  
  
Koenma sent his angels after Yomi and sentenced him and his followers to another plane call Makai, where they can destroy and pillage for however long they wanted. But Yomi didn't want to rule that one small plane. He wanted all three. So he waited patiently till he could destroy Reikai and claim it as his kingdom.  
  
For three million years he had waited till he finally made a move.  
  
A/N Short I know but it will get better! Please check my bio for a challenge I'm making for you ff.net readers. Mm.org, it's being posted soon. 


	2. Chapter I

In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter I  
  
Kurama sat in the grass field as the wind played with his crimson hair and white wings. Not far from him his brother Youko watched him with his silver ears and golden eyes looking out for any trouble. Kurama giggled at his brother's serious face.  
  
"Aniki, Makai hasn't attack in over three million years, they're not going to attack now. They're sealed."  
  
"You'll never know," said Youko. "They could attack."  
  
"Youko, you're just being paranoid."  
  
Kurama opened his wings and let a soft breeze lift him in the air. He laughed as eh looked down at his brother below.  
  
"Come on, Aniki!" he yelled. "I'll race you back home!"  
  
Youko smiled and opened his wings. They flew above the tree line and Kurama gave the count.  
  
"On your mark. Get set. GO!"  
  
Kurama and Youko rocketed across the sky, flapping their wings every few seconds to stay up. When they neared the city the shot through the market place and people had to jump aside to let them through.  
  
"There they go again," said one angel.  
  
"Always playful," said another. "Wouldn't be surprised if Prince Kurama set Prince Youko up for that race."  
  
Kurama dodged around a corner and looked behind him to see his brother closely following. He giggled as Youko tried to catch up with his younger brother.  
  
"Face it, aniki, you can't beat me!"  
  
"I'll beat you someday!"  
  
Kurama laughed and dodged another passerby as he neared the Gates of Judgment and the guards quickly flew open the door. Kurama shot through the halls as he neared their father's throne room, servant and attendants dodged aside to keep from getting a collision, and halted outside the door, youko behind him.  
  
"I win!" he squealed. Youko gave a tiny smile at his younger brother.  
  
"That you did, Kurama. Good race."  
  
"Good race."  
  
"Yes," said a voice behind them, "and you've disturbed over half the market place."  
  
The two brothers turned around to find their father Koenma walking toward them, his golden wings catching the setting sun. The two bowed respectively to him as Koenma approached them. (A/N Koenma will be in teenage form through out this story.)  
  
"Genkun,(1)" they said.  
  
"Another race." Both brothers nodded, guilty faces looking at the ground. "Who won?"  
  
Kurama beamed at the thought of not getting in trouble. "I did!"  
  
"That's excellent. You may win the race this year."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Thanks, Father."  
  
Koenma nodded and left. Kurama and Youko walked back to Kurama's room to get ready for supper.  
  
"I don't see why Father praises you," said Youko. "I'm the elder so why don't I get praise."  
  
"I am the next in line. Since you were adopted you are not an alignment heir and so I am."  
  
Youko snorted as the door opened and Botan walked in.  
  
"Another race I see," she said and the two nodded.  
  
"Good evening, Koutaigou,(2)" said the brothers and she nodded a greeting at the two. "Thinking of joining in the race this year for the Sky Festival?"  
  
"Of course, mother," said Kurama. "Only if I race against aniki again."  
  
"I can beat you anytime," said Youko.  
  
"Like you beat me today?"  
  
"You got a head start!"  
  
"Boys," said Botan quickly getting their attention, "get ready for supper."  
  
Both brothers nodded and she left. Kurama went to a basin and filled it with water.  
  
"See what I mean!" said Youko. "Every one praises you! Why can't I? I'm your protector and I've risked my life to keep you safe."  
  
"Brother, there's nothing to protect me from! The wars ended three thousand years ago, it's over. It's now a time of peace."  
  
"Peace never lasts forever."  
  
"Whatever." And he splashed some water on him, making Youko growl. "Come on. They're expecting us."  
  
TBC  
  
(1)Honored Father  
  
(2)Queen Mother  
  
Feel free to send comments, praises, and death threats through your reviews! 


	3. Chapter II

In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter II  
  
Hiei swung once with his sword and the tusk faced dark angel was split in half. He scuffed at the sight of the dead creature.  
  
"They called that strong," he said to the figure leaning against the wall. "It was weaker than a Spirit Beast."  
  
"Spirit Beasts are actually quite strong, aniki," said Yukina pushing off a little to stretch her leathery red wings., identical to her brother's. "But you were right. They are weak."  
  
"How am I supposed to get a good workout if they die when I first strike?"  
  
"They cower at your strength, Hiei. Otousama trained you well."  
  
"Yes, he has."  
  
They walked out and headed toward the gate when a guard walked up with a Reikai angel in tow.  
  
"Caught him snooping around the castle," said the guard. 'Should I interrogate him?"  
  
Yukina looked at Hiei to see what he thought but he just looked at the white angel with disgust. Turning back to the guard she nodded and he led the angel away.  
  
"Filthy Reikai kisama," growled Hiei.  
  
"The more we capture the easier it will be to take it over," said Yukina and Hiei nodded. They continued down to the gate and it opened immediately for them. They walked out to greet their father as he came back.  
  
"Genkun," they said and bowed deep to Yomi. He nodded an acknowledgement to them and walked in, his deep black wings folded gracefully on his back.  
  
"How is the kingdom," he asked.  
  
"Crime rates went up another fifty percent," said Hiei, "and two new lords have been assassinated."  
  
"Anything reach the palace?"  
  
"None, Father."  
  
"Good, you have done an excelled job, my son. I am proud."  
  
"Thank you, father."  
  
Hiei suddenly saw a flash of movement and darted after it. Yukina stood in front of her father and spread her wings wide to shield him as Hiei flew toward the battlements and killed the assassin. The creature actually managed to nick the membrane on his wing before it was sliced to pieces. Hiei put away his sword as he flew back down to Yukina and Yomi.  
  
"That was excellent, Hiei," said Yomi. "You have far exceeded your skills."  
  
"Thank you, father. We have just brought in a prisoner and we are about to interrogate him shall you join us?"  
  
"I think I shall. It has been a while since I attended a questioning."  
  
They walked down the down to the dungeons and walked into a room with spiked pulleys and blades. Strapped to the table was the angel, his feathers rumbled and breathing heavily. Hiei walked up to the angel as Yomi and Yukina stood at the wall to watch.  
  
"I heard that the wings of an angel are the most fragile part," said Hiei acknowedly. "I am hoping to test that theory."  
  
The angel growled as Hiei picked up a blade and set to work torturing the angel. Yukina and Yomi watched with satisfied smiles at every scream.  
  
TBC  
  
How'd ya like that chapter? Like? Hate? Wish for more? Just say the word and I'll grant it! 


	4. Chapter III

In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter III  
  
Kurama shot toward the second marker and disappeared through some wisps of clouds. He was losing! All to a new contestant he had never met before! They were currently waist to neck, Kurama being the latter. He flapped his wings faster and gained speed. He needed something to give him and extra push, but what can use?  
  
"You can't beat me!" yelled the angel beside him. "I'm the best sky racer on the west side of the Styx!"  
  
"You shouldn't get overconfident!" yelled back Kurama. "It'll be your loss!" and Kurama spread his wings and caught an updraft to sail high over the race and folded his wings to dive in front of the racer. The angel tumbled for a minute before he looked to see Kurama ahead of him; the red head angel had opened his wings at just the right time and gained the lead. Kurama flapped hi wings twice before turning sharply at the turn marker and flew to the finish line. He crossed it and looked at his opponent with a smile. The brown red hair angel smiled too and held out his hand.  
  
"Great race, Prince Kurama," he said.  
  
"Just Kurama," said the red haired prince, shaking his hand. "I don't like formalities."  
  
"Yeah, they can be a pain at time. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, but my friends call me Kuwabara."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kuwabara."  
  
"Kurama," yelled Youko flying up to his younger brother, "we have no time for making friends." And Youko flew off.  
  
"This is festival, brother!" Kurama yelled after him. "We don't have to do anything formally! He just wants to keep me busy."  
  
"I know the feeling. I have an elder sister that like tortures me any second she gets. But, hey, at least they're not the dark angels."  
  
"Did they find that missing angel yet?"  
  
"Hai, and with his wings torn off!" They both shivered. Having to lose one's wings was scary to an angel. It showed their purity and strength. The greatest angel known yet was Kurama's father, Koenma the Golden, who got his gold wings after the Siege War three thousand years ago.  
  
"I felt so chilled I thought I would die freezing," said Kuwabara. "That's horrible. To lose one's wings."  
  
"He'll be reborn again in the Ningenkai, like all angels do when it's time for them to move on."  
  
"Yeah, but it's still horrible."  
  
"Agreed. Would you like to see the fair with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They flew to the ground and between the stalls that floated a few feet off the ground. Kurama bought them some sweets and happily ate them while floating around, talking about what happened to the unfortunate angel.  
  
"He was just scouting the border from what I heard," said Kuwabara. "When he didn't sign in they immediately knew what happened."  
  
"It's horrid. They really are monsters."  
  
"Yeah, and when I get a hold of one I'm going to rip its head right off!"  
  
"Kuwabara, we're peaceful people. We don't hurt people unless there is no other choice."  
  
"Hurt is the only way those . . . those things know! That is how they live! And that poor soldier is the proof of it!"  
  
"You're right, Kuwabara, but you may be wrong. Like there is wrongdoers in Ningenkai their may be righteous people in Makai."  
  
"Next you'll say there are evildoers in Reikai."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Kurama-sama," said a messenger and bowed respectively to Kurama. "You're father wishes to see you."  
  
"Hai. Gomen Kuwabara, but I have to see my father."  
  
"Of course," said Kuwabara and flew away. Kurama followed the messenger to where Koenma was talking to a man with long black hair and purple eyes. He wore a long black trench coat.  
  
"Ah, son," said Koenma, "this is Karasu, son of Baron Toguro of the east Styx province. Karasu, my son Kurama."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Kurama and bowed to Karasu. When he looked back up at the raven haired angel he froze. Those intense velvet eyes seemed to look right at through him. A shiver ran down his spine and tingled through his silver wings. This man scared him.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," said Karasu and a second shiver visited Kurama's back. Something wasn't right about this angel.  
  
"Karasu has come to give us some very good news, son," said Koenma smiling.  
  
"And . . . And what would that be, Father?" asked Kurama tearing his eyes away from Karasu to look at his golden winged father.  
  
"Toguro has sent Karasu to be your betrothed as was agreed three thousand years ago when he joined me to fight in the Siege War."  
  
"You . . . You mean I'm going to marry him!" yelled Kurama pointing at Karasu.  
  
"I'm sure we will get used to each other before the ceremony," said Karasu sweetly taking Kurama's hand. It took all of Kurama's will to not show how grossed out he was with this stranger touching him with those clammy hands.  
  
"When is the ceremony?' Kurama asked his father.  
  
"Next month."  
  
"What?!" Kurama yanked his hand from Karasu and glared angrily at Koenma. "I'm supposed to be married to a complete stranger in a month?! I don't know him and I don't want to know him!"  
  
"Kurama, if you don't go through with this then Toguro will send open war on us!" Koenma whispered harshly at his son.  
  
"Then let it! I don't want to marry him! I refuse to marry him!" And Kurama spread his wings allowing an updraft to carry him away, ignoring his father's yells after him. She shot through the festival, not caring that he was upsetting people and their wares.  
  
"Kurama, where are you going?" yelled Youko as Kurama flew past his brother and into the woods. He flew above and into the woods for hours till he felt his wing connect with a tree trunk and breaks. His lost thought before passing out was the hot, stifling air and a black shape over him.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you liked that chapter. As you can see I don't like Karasu and I just about died writing this chapter. But I hope you like! 


	5. Chapter IV

In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Hiei briskly walked through the grotesque corridor. He spent most of the morning training, the afternoon patrolling, and now it was near dinner. He spent the day working and got nothing. The last angel they had captured died right after they torn off his wings. Now he learned to torture angels slowly if he wants to get more information out of them. Maybe have Yukina heal them so they last longer. His sister was always eager to help him in his tortures.  
  
He walked toward the dining hall doors and they were immediately opened for him. His friends and captain of his own elite troupe, Yusuke flew up to him as he took his seat to the right of his father while Yomi was discussing something with an advisor. Yukina sat to the left of Yomi while talking to her friends and maid Keiko, Yusuke's betrothed.  
  
"Patrol tells me that five more villages have been attacked and fifty people were killed," said Yusuke.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," grumbled Hiei and grabbed a piece of meat with his belt dagger, stuffing it in his mouth before he grabbed another.  
  
"Well, we arrested two people for charity work and another six for falling in love," said Yusuke and Hiei nearly choke on his food. Yomi and Yukina looked horrified at Yusuke.  
  
"What?!" yelled Hiei asking the question his two family member were thinking.  
  
"We had them arrested and executed," said Yusuke backing away from his friend. Even through they had been friends for years Yusuke still feared Hiei's wrath if he did anything wrong. The only reason Hiei kept Yusuke alive was because he was useful in many ways.  
  
"Don't let it happened again!" yelled Hiei and Yusuke vigorously nodded. Hiei snorted and went back to eating.  
  
"What else do you have," he asked while butter a doughy piece of bread.  
  
"Here is a list of possible new recruits from Ningenkai," said Yusuke and handed Hiei a folder. Hiei looked through the ningen souls that could become dark angels if they were evil enough. So far they were getting less people than Reikai but when they took over that realm they can increase their power ten fold! But to do that they needed more recruits.  
  
"None of them are good enough," he scuffed. "Recruit them all." He handed the folder back to Yusuke who nodded and ran out.  
  
"Hiei, I have a surprise for you," said Yomi.  
  
"Yes, m'lord," said Hiei.  
  
"I have to complete the treaty with Earl Suzaku and we agreed for you to marry his daughter Mukuro. Does that please you?"  
  
"If it pleases you, father."  
  
"Then meet your bride."  
  
The doors opened to let in a woman with half of her face covered in a mask to hide the ugly scars from her childhood. She was taller than Hiei and held herself with a noble elegance, like she spent her life getting what she wanted.  
  
"I hope we will become good partners, Hiei," she said and Hiei got a shiver through his leathery wings. There was something about her he didn't like. She sat down next to him, really close, and started eating. He scooted over once to get more room but she followed. He needed breathing room! He stood up and walked out the room.  
  
"Hiei," yelled Mukuro, "where are you going!"  
  
"Patrol!" 'Where I can be away from you!"  
  
He flew away from the castle and landed on a branch near the border. He likes to come there and think, no matter how dangerous it was. He was Hiei, Prince of Makai! Danger was his middle name! He wasn't afraid of nothing and he didn't want to marry Mukuro. He wanted something that he could never have. Something that was missing in his outcast world, something forbidden. Love. He wanted to marry for love, but dark angels don't fall in love. That was a righteous emotion and dark angels are full of nothing but hate. But for some reason he wanted love. Why?  
  
A flash of white went into his line of vision and he looked up to see an angel fly across the border and into the Makai forest. And angel here?! Why was one of them doing here?! Hiei took off after it and saw that it was just twisting and turning through the tree trunk, not knowing where it was going. At the distance Hiei was at he couldn't tell if the angel was a boy or girl, only that it had beautiful hair the color of blood and silver wings that seemed to caught the light of the red Makai sun.  
  
CRACK!  
  
Its right wing hit a tree and cracked, making the angel spin out of control and fall. Not really thinking Hiei dove down and grabbed the angel before it hit the ground. In that instant he found out that the angel was actually a boy. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The face looked like it was made from a god and before he past out Hiei saw eyes as green as a ningen spring day. Running his fingers through the red hair he found it to be softer than silk and his skin felt like velvet. Why did he feel this way toward the angel? Could this be . . . love?  
  
Picking the angel up, minding the silvery white wings, Hiei carried Kurama toward the castle.  
  
TBC  
  
As you can see I don't like Mukuro either. And now Kurama has been captured. The tortures I put that angel through! 


	6. Chapter V

In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter V  
  
Kurama woke to find himself tied and defiantly grounded. For an angel, if you don't have your wings free then you're dead. And he didn't want to go to Ningenkai yet! He was too young to move on! He started to struggle with his binds when the doors opened to reveal three dark angels walking in and stood in front of him. One was a small girl with aqua- blue hair and red eyes, her black wings looked soft and satin. In front of her was man with black hair and about seven horns adorning his head like a grotesque crown. His eyes were closed and his leather red wings had an oily gleam to it. But the last person was the one who caught his attention the most. He was the same size as the girl but with black hair with a white streak in it, red eyes, and rough looking black wings. He wore an angry scowl on his face with a look that sad he wasn't afraid to kill in an instant. They locked eyes and something electric flashed through them. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Who are you," asked Yomi. Kurama looked angrily at him and struggled with his binds. "I assure you, those are tied to stop you from leaving. Now, who are you?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you, kisama!" If Youko was there his mouth would have gotten a good slap. Youko didn't approve of him cussing. In fact, Youko didn't know he could cuss.  
  
"Feisty, isn't he?" asked Yukina. "Shall we torture him, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama, wanting to say "No, set him free" but he resisted. He was a dark angel, he didn't fall in love. He lusted and took what he wanted but this time was different. He wanted Kurama, but only if Kurama loved him back. It was too confusing for him.  
  
"Hiei," said Yukina, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I say we torture him for some answers. I always wanted to pluck the feathers off an angel." _'Okay, keep the bad boy act,'_ he thought, _'then no one will suspect a thing.'  
_  
"Please, no!" yelled Kurama and Hiei's heart melted at the velvety voice. How can he torture such an innocent creature? No, he was a dark angel. He didn't care what other people felt. He walked over to Kurama and chained him to the table. He held no remorse as he prepared for the torture.  
  
"Stop! Please!"  
  
Hiei took one of the feathers on Kurama's silky wings and yanked hard. The feather came easily off and sent a shriek from Kurama.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Yomi. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Stop! I don't know anything!"  
  
"I think he's lying," said Yukina. "Three more, niisan."  
  
Hiei grabbed three more feathers and yanked them out simultaneously. Kurama screamed and flapped his wings to try and escape the pain.  
  
"Stop! I'll tell you anything!"  
  
"Fine," said Yomi. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kurama! I'm the Prince of Reikai!"  
  
The three torturers looked at each other. They actually had the Prince of Reikai in their dungeon? How lucky could they be?  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Yomi. Hiei positioned his hand over a cluster of feathers and Kurama whimpered.  
  
"I was flying away! I left Reikai!"  
  
"Why?" asked Hiei suddenly curious. Why would an angel want to leave Reikai?  
  
"I don't have to tell you! Just kill me already and get it over with!"  
  
"No," said Yomi. "We're not going to kill you. I have something better in mind. Come Hiei, Yukina."  
  
They followed Yomi out of the room and walked down the hall.  
  
"No one is to see that new prisoner except me, Hiei and Yukina," Yomi told a guard. "You got that?" The guard nodded. Yomi walked into his study and motioned Hiei and Yukina to sit in the gargoyle like chairs.  
  
"Do you have a plan, Genkun," asked Yukina.  
  
"Yes, we will hold our little prince hostage till we get what should have been ours."  
  
"Why not just let him be?" said Hiei. "He knows nothing so we don't need him."  
  
"Are you going soft, Hiei," asked Yomi looking at his son.  
  
"No father, I'm sorry. That won't happen again."  
  
"Good. Now you can go and train or something while I plan this out."  
  
"Yes, m'lord." And the twins left. Hiei went to his room and laid down on his bed, not helping but to think about Kurama. Even through he hurt the angel he felt guilty about it. He didn't want to hurt the angel; he just wanted to be with him.  
  
"Oniisan," said Yukina walking in, "You're not going to train?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maul demons till they beg for mercy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't feel like it."  
  
"Do you realize what otousan really wants to do with that angel, right."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We can't let him. It wouldn't be right. It just not right."  
  
"I know. I plan on saving him. I don't want you to help me."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Please! I'm not weak like ningens yet you treat me like on. Please let me help!"  
  
Hiei nodded and they started planning.  
  
TBC  
  
Sweet Yukina helping her brother out. R&R please! 


	7. Chapter VI

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter VI**  
  
Kurama groaned as he moved his wing in a more comfortable position. The demon really tore his wing up, it hurt like hell. Okay, again with the cussing. Youko was really going to kill him. They probably sent out search parties for him by now. Like he'd care. They would just make him marry that Karasu freak. He won't let them do that.  
  
He groaned again as he jostled his wing again and a tear slipped down his cheek. He didn't care right now! He wanted to go home! He wanted to see Koenma-otousan and Botan-okaasan and Youko-aniki. He wanted to see his friends like Kuwabara and race his brother and play in the fields. He wanted to go home!  
  
He looked up when he heard the clanking of the keys and saw Hiei and Yukina walk in., closing the door behind them.  
  
"Get up," growled Hiei.  
  
"That would be kind of hard, because, as you can see, I'm tied up!" Kurama growled back and Hiei looked surprised. No one ever growled at him and he didn't expect the Prince of Reikai to. He set his face straight and took out his katana, cutting the binds around the Prince's wrists.  
  
"Get up," he growled again and Kurama did. Hiei put shackles on Kurama's wrists and prodded his sword in Kurama's back. "Move, my father wants to meet with you."  
  
"Again? He just met me a few days ago," whined Kurama and Hiei grunted as Yukina smirked. They walked down the hall and Hiei growled at any of the dark angels that tried to have a feel of the Reikai Prince. Once Kurama tripped and Hiei helped the redhead angel up. When they reached a less guarded area Hiei stopped Kurama and looked down the corridor.  
  
"In here," he growled and shoved Kurama in a room. He closed the door and walked around the room once to make sure no one was hiding in the tapestries or cupboard. "Yukina, watch the door."  
  
Yukina nodded and opened the door a crack to peak out. Kurama looked at both of them, confused.  
  
"What the hell's going on here," he asked. "Am I going to see Yomi or not?"  
  
"Not," said Hiei. "For a prince you're not very bright."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"We're getting you out of here so you can go home," said Yukina not turning from her post. Kurama started at both of them in surprise and confusion as Hiei unlocked the shackles and tore the wards off him.  
  
". . . Why?" he finally asked.  
  
"Our father has done a lot of rotten things in the past," said Yukina closing the door and turning to them, "but what he wanted to do to you, what he really wanted to do to you, was disgusting, even to us."  
  
"What did he want to do to me?"  
  
"First he wanted to ransom you to your father in Reikai," said Hiei, "but that seemed too simple for him."  
  
"He wants our soldiers to rape you and then murder you as soon as he's gotten what he wanted," said Yukina. "To us that is low. We may be dark angels but we have a limit to our doings. You haven't done anything to us so why should we hurt you. You don't belong here." She reached up and her hands enveloped in a soft blue glow. Kurama could feel his cuts and bruises fade away and his feathers reappeared on his wings."  
  
"Thanks," he said and Yukina nodded.  
  
"Come on," said Hiei, "it's dark out. With luck we can make it to the border before half past." They nodded and Hiei opened a cabinet. Inside were black clothes and some black face paint. Hiei took some clothes out and handed them to Kurama. "Put these on. Your light skin and white wings will stand out against the night."  
  
"You want me to coat my wings in paint?" asked Kurama taking the clothes. Hiei looked at him at the corner of his eye.  
  
"Do you want to escape or get killed on sight," he asked. "Yukina, keep watch at that door." Yukina returned to the door as Kurama took of his now ragged clothes and slipped on the black ones Hiei gave him. He grumbled softly the whole time he put the black face paint on his face and in his hair. That would be hard to get out. Hiei helped him put the paint on his wings and Kurama worried if he would fly right but after a fanning his wings a couple of times he found he could.  
  
"Let's go," said Hiei. Yukina and Kurama nodded and Hiei opened a window. Hiei put a foot on the sill before opening his wings and jumped out. Kurama followed and Yukina took the rear as they flew high in the sky to be less detectable. They were flying for a two hours when a demon patroller past them.  
  
"Hey," yelled the dark angel, "Who are you and what is your business?"  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that," yelled Hiei drifting in front of Kurama to hide him. "Don't you know your prince when you see him?"  
  
"Hiei-sama," gasped the guard. "I am sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"I will if you don't mention this to anyone."  
  
"Why," asked the guard and Hiei growled.  
  
"Cause if you don't you won't have your head!" And the guard vigorously nodded his head. Hiei, Kurama and Yukina had no more trouble as they flew to the Makai border and Kurama rubbed the paint off his face.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "I am in your dept."  
  
"Just stay away from here," said Hiei. "I don't want to rescue you a second time."  
  
Kurama nodded and flew away. Hiei and Yukina watched him till he was gone and flew back to their home. Kurama was smothered by his parents when he returned and was immediately clean and dressed. He told them how he escaped, leaving Hiei and Yukina out for he knew they would find it hard to believe that a dark angel helped and angel. That night he went to sleep and his last thought was of a spiky haired dark angel with rough looking black wings.  
  
**TBC  
  
Don't worry, the yaoi will come soon. Just wait.**


	8. Chapter VII

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter VII  
**  
Hiei sat on the window sill in his bedroom looking out at the red sun of the Makai. Hiei was perplexed. He didn't know what to do. It had been over a hundred years since him and Yukina had helped Kurama escape and he'd been thinking of the redhead angel ever since. Everything he sees reminds him of Kurama. The red Makai sun reminds Hiei of Kurama's hair and the green leaves of the trees are like the redhead's leaf green eyes. Plus Mukuro wouldn't leave him alone and had to spend every minute of the day with him. She even started being snappish to Yukina because the dark angel girl wanted to be near her brother. It was those time's that Hiei wanted to see Kurama. He wanted to be near the angel but he couldn't go in Reikai without being shot on sight.  
  
_'Like I care,'_ thought Hiei opening the window. '_I'm going to see him.'  
_  
He flew out and toward the Reikai border, no one saw him. He hid in the shadows as he searched for Kurama and found him in a field with three other angels, one a girl with sandy hair, a man with brown red hair, and another with silver hair who was standing off the side watching them.  
  
"Come on, aniki," yelled Kurama to Youko, "won't you play with us?"  
  
"It's my job to watch you," said Youko. "Not play."  
  
"But if you're playing with us then you're also watching Kurama," said Shizuru. Youko shrugged and joined their game of freeze tag. Kuwabara was it and he chased of Kurama when the redhead angel shot in the air.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" yelled Kuwabara. "We agreed no flight!"  
  
Kurama shrugged and flew in a circle around the field daring his friends to come up after him to finish the game. The group below laughed and joined the Reikai Prince in the air. Hiei watched them jealously as they played. He wished he was up there with Kurama playing to his heart's content, but he had to watch from the shadows because he wouldn't be accepted. Would Kurama accept him? Hiei did, after all, tear about a dozen feathers from his wings. To an angel they would take that personally, so what hope did Hiei had with Kurama.  
  
"Look out, Kurama," yelled Kuwabara. The redhead angel was flying too fast to turn and almost crashed in the tree Hiei was in if Hiei didn't quickly shove him out of the way with out being seen. Kurama blinked a few times in confusion as his friends asked if he was okay. Was it just him or did Kurama saw Hiei in that tree, but when he looked again he didn't see the dark angel. Over the past years Kurama had been thinking about the dark angel for some odd reason. Late at night he would stay till it was darkest and hold two roses up to the moon and smile because it resembles Hiei. He couldn't believe it had been so long since he'd seen the dark demon. Luckily he hadn't married Karasu yet, Koenma, his father, was waiting till Kurama fell in love with the raven hair angel which will be a never. All that Kurama wants is to see Hiei again.  
  
"Kurama, are you okay," asked Youko and Kurama nodded. "It's late, let's go home."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed home. Kuwabara and Shizuru waved good bye for they had a long flight and Kurama and Youko flew back to the palace. They didn't race this time and silently flew threw the palace doors and landed silently on the marble floors. Servants started fussing over them but Kurama waved them away and went to his room. Opening the bottom drawer of his dresser he took out a sketch pad and left through it. Inside were all different kinds of pictures of Hiei but Kurama turned to his favorite, the first one. Hiei stood in the picture with his bat like wings spread and he seemed to be floating in the air. A black dragon seemed to embrace Hiei right arm which was raised in a defied gesture. Kurama smiled at the picture.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been staring at the picture but he jumped when he heard a tapping at his window. Setting the sketch down, he walked to the window and opened it, walking on the balcony. He was sure he had heard something tap his window. He was about to go back in when a dark shape darted in front of him and he jumped back, his wings fanned out to keep his balance. When his heart returned to its normal pace he looked up to find Hiei.  
  
"Miss me," asked Hiei.  
  
"Hiei," gasped Kurama surprised that Hiei was there. "Are you trying to send me to the Ningenkai? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to." Hiei flew to crouch cat-like on the balcony rail and looked at Kurama.  
  
"I know. What are you doing here? If you get caught you'll be killed."  
  
"I don't know. I guess I had to see you."  
  
"Want to come in? It's kind of nippy out."  
  
Hiei shrugged and followed Kurama inside to the redhead angel's room. It was too fancy for his tastes but it looked to Hiei that Kurama tried to keep it simple. A table and mirror was on one side of the room and the bed was opposite of it. A vase of roses stood atop a dresser with pictures of family and friends set around it. A bookshelf full of books stood to the side. It certainly didn't look princely.  
  
"I hate being reminded that I'm a prince in my own room so I keep things simple here," said Kurama as Hiei looked around.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," said Hiei as he sat on the bed.  
  
"And what will that be?" Kurama sat Indian style on the floor as he looked at Hiei. There was something about the kuro no tenchi that was . . . exciting in a way. Kurama couldn't describe it. And he was glad that Hiei was there with him.  
  
"Did you miss me?" asked Hiei feeling the satin sheets.  
  
"Did you miss me?" asked Kurama defiantly.  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"I won't answer if you don't."  
  
"Who says I will answer?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fine, I did miss you. Now will you answer mine?"  
  
"Yes, I did miss you. Well, since you're here I'll play "good host." What do you wanna do?"  
  
"You don't have to be formal with me and I don't really care."  
  
"How about we read? I have a lot of good books." Hiei shrugged and Kurama took a book from a shelf and walked over to the bed. Lying on his stomach next to Hiei he started reading the story to his friend. Hiei never read a book before and was greatly interested in it. He sat next to Kurama and took in every word like it was life itself and didn't move till Kurama told him he had to go before he was caught.  
  
"You'll come back, right," asked Kurama hopefully.  
  
"You can be on it, Kurama." And Hiei flew out the window. The Reikai sun was just beginning to rise and Kurama watched as his new friend flew away. Sighing softly he set the book on the nightstand and crawled into bed. His last thought was of how happy he was to make a friend.  
  
**TBC  
  
Like? Hate? Send comments and other such death threats through your reviews. The hundredth review gets a picture of Hiei and Kurama! So send me your reviews and your email address please! Second place winners get Youko!**


	9. Chapter VIII

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter VIII**  
  
Kurama briskly walked down the hall, sneaking behind pillars and columns when a guard pasted by. He wanted to see Hiei and nothing was stopping him. He even managed to slip past Youko which showed how cunning Kurama was. He held the bundle closer as he opened his wings and flew away from the palace.  
  
_'I'm excited to see him again,'_ he thought. _'I hope Hiei can make it tonight.'  
_  
He stopped at a clearing and put the bundle down carefully and flew to the Makai. Carefully dodging the guards he made his way to Hiei's window and looked in. Hiei's window was different then Kurama's. Everything was grotesque and black.  
  
"Hiei," asked Kurama through the cage like window, "are you in here?"  
  
Kurama saw something move on the bed and flew back a little in case he got the wrong room. But then he saw the outline of his friend and flew back toward the window.  
  
"Kurama," asked Hiei sleepily walking to the window and opening it, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you," said Kurama cheerfully.  
  
"But if they catch you . . ." started Hiei but Kurama cut him off.  
  
"But they didn't catch me," said Kurama turning toward the woods. "Come on."  
  
Hiei was about to protest but Kurama was already flying away so the kuro no tenchi just shrugged and followed his friend. They flew through the Makai and toward the Reikai. Kurama flew to the clearing he set his stuff down from and took out a canvas and some paints and brushes. Hiei sat on a branch and watched his new friend prepare to paint a picture, wondering what he was painting. After an hour Hiei's curiosity reached its peak.  
  
"What are you doing," he asked.  
  
"Painting a picture of you," said Kurama as he put the finishing touches to it.  
  
"Why?" asked Hiei facing his friend. Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Because you're my best friend," he said washing the brush in a cup of water.  
  
"Best friend," asked Hiei a little confused. He never had a friend before much less a best friend. "Why am I your best friend?"  
  
"Because you are. Wanna see?" Hiei flew down next to the hikari no tenchi and looked at the painting. It was of him sitting on the branch with on leg drawn up with an arm resting on it. His wings were draped around his shoulders like a cape and moonlight shone brightly on his face. That's what captivated Hiei most, his face. It looked calm and peaceful; not at all what he was used to seeing.  
  
"That's me?" he asked pointing at the painting. Kurama looked stunned at his friend.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" he asked looking at the painting. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No one ever painted me like that," said Hiei still looking at the painting.  
  
"No one?"  
  
"When we paint our pictures our faces look angry and hateful, usually full of blood and gore. Not like this, serene and calm."  
  
"Maybe because I've painted the real you!"  
  
Hiei was silent. Someone could actually see who he really was without being afraid of him. Well, Kurama was the first person he met besides Yukina who wasn't afraid of him on sight. When they met sure Kurama was afraid but of losing his feathers, not of his tormenters. Hiei really thinks he found a friend.  
  
Hiei was jolted out of his reverie when Kurama taped his shoulder.  
  
"Tag!" said Kurama. "You're it!"  
  
"It?" asked Hiei confused at what to do.  
  
"Haven't you ever played tag before?" Hiei shook his head. "Well, you were just tagged it, that means you have to chase me and tag me. Then I'm it. Got it?"  
  
"What's the point?" asked Hiei wondering why his new friend would suggest such an odd training activity. "What do you learn?"  
  
"Learn?" Now Kurama was confused. "You learn nothing. It's just for fun!"  
  
"Fun? I've never had fun."  
  
"Then you need to get out more. Come on, let's play!"  
  
They played tag for an hour. Hiei didn't really get it at first but soon he was having fun. Kurama proved to be a challenge to catch for he was cunning and quick. Kurama could say the same for Hiei, for a small kuro no tenchi he was quicker then he suspected and very agile. He had a way of tucking his wings against his back to build up speed for dive bombs and always made sharp turns to set Kurama off. Kurama admits he had more fun then he ever had with Hiei. When they got tired of tag Kurama suggested hide and seek. Hiei didn't know how to play that either so Kurama went first to show him.  
  
"Ninety-eight," counted Kurama, "ninety-nine, one hundred! Ready or not here I come!"  
  
Kurama opened his wings and flew through the tree tops surrounding the clearing. Hiei chuckled softly as his friend looked around for him, not knowing Kurama passed Hiei twice already.  
  
"No fair, Hiei," he yelled. "You blend in with the dark!"  
  
"What's wrong, tenchi," asked Hiei from where he was hiding. "Afraid of a little dark?"  
  
"No! I'll find you!"  
  
It took him another hour but he finally found the kuro no tenchi. Hiei was rolling in the air at Kurama's embarrassment when the dark angel told the redhead angel that he passed Hiei five times.  
  
"I found you," protested the angel.  
  
"Have to catch me first!" said Hiei and flew into the tree. Kurama laughed and followed his friend. Suddenly Hiei jolted and started spinning. Kurama caught him and flew him safely to the ground.  
  
"Hiei!" yelled Kurama looking at his friend. "Hiei are you all right?"  
  
"My wing," yelled Hiei clutching his right wing. "I think I broke my wing!"  
  
"I'll heal it." And Kurama gently touched Hiei's wing. His hand shone with white light and it surrounded Hiei's wing. The Makai angel watched in amazement as his wing grew warm and had a pleasant tickling feeling. Soon his wing was healed.  
  
"It was just a sprain," said Kurama. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah," said Hiei flexing his wing. "Thanks."  
  
Kurama looked up to see that the sun was just about to rise. Soon the guards will patrol every part of the palace, not just the entrances. He had to get back home.  
  
"It's almost morning," he said turning to his friend. We'd better head home."  
  
Hiei looked at the sky to see that his friend was right.  
  
"Right," he said. "Bye."  
  
As he turned to leave he felt Kurama place a hand on his arm.  
  
"Hiei, wait," he said and handed Hiei the painting he drew. "Keep it, please."  
  
"All right," said Hiei and tucked it under his arm, lucky for him it was dry by then. He flew back to Makai and hid the picture in the back of his closet. Kurama flew back to Reikai and went to bed where he hoped to stay for at least half the day. But unfortunately someone else had other plans.  
  
"Kurama, Kurama wake up."  
  
"Not now, Youko," groaned Kurama as he tried to shove his "brother" away. " 'M tired."  
  
"I'm not your protector, Kurama. It's me, Karasu."  
  
"Karasu?" Kurama opened his eyes to instead meet the golden orbs that belonged to his brother violet ones. Kurama gasped and shot in his bed. "Karasu! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came to wake my betrothed up. Is that wrong?"  
  
"Get out of my room! And don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not?" asked Karasu. "You are my betrothed, right?"  
  
"Get out of my room! Now, I order you too!"  
  
Karasu shrugged and backed away. "As you wish, love."  
  
Kurama grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at Karasu retreating back. The black haired angel quickly closed the door and the vase hit it, shattering into pieces.  
  
"And don't call me that either!" he yelled and sighed. Why did he have to marry Karasu? He thought Heaven was about being loved and he doesn't love Karasu. He didn't even like the man! Why did life have to be so cruel?  
  
Youko, who heard his brother scream, walked in and looked at the broken vase on the floor.  
  
"Karasu again," he asked and Kurama nodded. The redhead angel started to cry and Youko stepped over the vase to glide over his charge. He gathered Kurama in his arms and Kurama cried in his shoulder, getting the white tunic wet and grubby.  
  
"I don't like him," said Kurama.  
  
"I know," said Youko.  
  
"Why is life so unfair?!" Kurama got up off his bed and paced the room. "I don't even like the guy and yet I'm forced to marry him because of some treaty! I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Tell Koenma," suggested Youko still on the bed.  
  
"I can't! If I do then everything will get screwed up! I thought Reikai was about being in love and marrying the person you love! Not some guy you don't even like!"  
  
"Tell him that. He has to remember what this place represents. Follow your heart."  
  
"I never thought you would be so philosophical, Youko."  
  
"Sometimes I am."  
  
Kurama smiled and hugged his brother.  
  
**TBC  
  
Okay, that was longer then I expected. Hope you like. I'll get to confession time soon!**


	10. Chapter IX

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter IX  
  
**Kurama hums as he paints a picture of his friend again in his room. He added a little more red to Hiei's cap and smiled at his work. It was a picture of Hiei red cape and purple blue clothes. A thorn vine was wrapped around his body and flames leapt around the kuro no tenchi's feet but didn't burn the vines. Kurama thought it was his best work yet.  
  
He gasped when he heard someone turn the knob on his door and open it. He quickly coved the painting as Youko walked in.  
  
"Kurama," asked Youko, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," said Kurama looking at Youko with an innocent face. "You want something to drink?"  
  
Youko nodded and Kurama went to the pitcher to fill a cup of water. The silver haired angel was looking at the covered canvas as his charge went to get him a drink. He was wondering why Kurama would hide one of his paintings; the red haired angel was a great artist and people loved to see his work so why would he keep that one covered? Youko walked up to the canvas and lifted an edge to see red and black colors. Before he could see more Kurama grabbed the canvas and put it back in place.  
  
"Don't touch that!" yelled Kurama. Youko was surprised that Kurama would get mad at something like that. Kurama took a couple of deep breathes before he spoke again.  
  
"Please don't touch it," he said softer this time.  
  
"What is it," asked Youko.  
  
"It's private." Kurama sat on his bed and looked at his brother, his wings resting on his back and bed. He cocked his head as Youko continued to stare at him.  
  
"You here for something or are you just going to stare at me all day?"  
  
"Kurama, what's wrong with you?" asked Youko walking to the bed. He set his drink down and looked at the Reikai prince. "You hardly eat, you sleep till mid-light, and people see less of your drawings. At night it's like you're walking on water but by day you're fine. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing's going on," said Kurama in an innocent voice. "What makes you thing something's wrong?"  
  
"Like I said it's like you're walking on water. Something is wrong with you, and it's been going on for the past fifty years."  
  
"I told you, nothing's wrong with me!" Kurama was getting mad. Had he been that obvious? He tried to not get anyone to notice but obviously people had noticed. Koenma and Botan were looking worried about their son and Kuwabara put off playing games so that Kurama could sleep and Shizuru was bringing food each time they met, and she wasn't a bad cook despite what Kuwabara says.  
  
"Then what's going on?" asked Youko. "Why are you so private all of a sudden?"  
  
Kurama looked around; through they were alone in the room. Maybe he left like he had to escape but he knew that Youko would keep pestering him till he told the truth, or gave an answer that satisfied him.  
  
"Promise me you won't tell," he asked his wings fluttering a bit with nervousness.  
  
"I can't promise that till you tell me," said Youko sternly.  
  
"Then I won't tell." Kurama laid spread eagle on his bed, his wings a ticklish comforter under him and closed his eyes. Youko sighed.  
  
"All right," he said. "I promise not to tell."  
  
"Good," said Kurama and he sat up. "So you won't tell?"  
  
"I have promised," answered Youko.  
  
"Okay." Kurama was nervous about telling his brother about Hiei. Hiei as a Makai demon and an enemy of their's. What if he gets mad? An idea came to his mind as he started. "I, uh, met someone. A guy. He's nice but a little mysterious."  
  
"Why are you keeping it a secret?" Youko sat down facing his brother.  
  
"Father," said Kurama answering the question with one word. "I'm supposed to marry Karasu and if Father found out I love someone else he won't be a happy sky glider."  
  
"Agreed," said Youko. "I will keep your secret, if I meet him."  
  
"Um." Kurama suddenly got nervous. He didn't expect this! "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um, He's shy. It took a while for him to like me."  
  
"Kurama, you're a horrible liar."  
  
Kurama chuckled nervously and looked at his bed sheets. Obviously he can't fool his brother. They've know each other for over three hundred years and they told each other everything. Now Kurama was going to tell Youko the biggest secret of his life. Well, might as well get it over with.  
  
"If you meet him," said Kurama slowly, "will you promise not to kill him?"  
  
"Why would I kill him?"  
  
"Just promise."  
  
Youko nodded. "I promise."  
  
Kurama nodded and they waited. Kurama tried to pass the time with music or torat cards but could see that his protector was serious so he quit and sat back to wait. Kurama looked out the window again some hours later and saw the moon was high in the sky.  
  
"It's almost mid-dark," he said. "Time to meet him."  
  
Kurama walked to the window, opened it, and launched himself in the air, Youko followed. Kurama lead him to the clearing near the Reikai/Makai border. Youko looked around as Kurama settled on the ground.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Youko and Kurama looked at his brother.  
  
"He'll be here," said Kurama and started making a flower chain. Ten minutes, twenty, half an hour had past when Kurama finished his flower and Youko was walking around the clearing, growing impatient.  
  
"When's he coming?" he asked and Kurama stood up.  
  
"Now."  
  
Youko looked up to find two figures flying toward them from the Makai border. He stood in front of Kurama, who laughed and pushed him aside.  
  
"It's okay, Youko," he said. "They won't hurt us."  
  
"They're demons, Kurama," said Youko as Hiei and Yukina landed.  
  
"Whoever said otherwise?" asked Kurama and ran to his friends. "Hiei! You're late."  
  
"I was trying to convince her not to come," said Hiei his red wings stretching a bit. "And had to avoid a couple of guards."  
  
"Hiei told me about what you do and I wanted to join," said Yukina.  
  
"I've brought a friend too," said Kurama. "Meet my brother, Youko. Brother, this is Hiei and Yukina."  
  
Hiei nodded and Yukina bowed as Youko looked at them.  
  
"Kurama," started Youko but Kurama stepped in.  
  
"They saved me, Youko," he said, "when I was captured."  
  
"It could be a trick! They're evil! They were born into it!"  
  
"I don't believe that, Youko. They helped me!"  
  
"I'm telling Koenma." And he flew in the air. Kurama was faster and stopped him. He glared at his brother with such hatred and betrayal Youko didn't know was in an angel.  
  
"You promised!" yelled the red-haired angel. The two demons that the two was fighting over them and let them resolve it.  
  
'That was before them!" Youko pointed to the two demons. Kurama growled and punched his brother, making Youko spiral to the ground and land hard. The silver haired angel growled as Kurama landed next to him.  
  
"Please, Youko, I'm asking you, not as your Prince, but as your brother to not tell."  
  
Youko looked at his pleading brother and nodded. He turned to Hiei and Yukina and growled at them.  
  
"If he is harmed in any way . . ." He let the threat slid and the demon twins nodded.  
  
"Kurama was the first real friend I had," said Hiei, "I will not harm him."  
  
"Kurama-san showed us things we never learned," said Yukina. "I can not harm him."  
  
Youko nodded and Kurama smiled. A new friendship was formed.  
  
**TBC  
  
Some people don't see Yukina as a devil angel but for the sake of the story I made her one. I can't believe how many responses I've got for this story! It must me really good. Well, continue with them and I'll keep updating!**


	11. Chapter X

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter X  
  
**Mukuro watched Hiei as he talked to the patrol generals on the day's shifts. It wasn't a secret that she lusted after the Makai Prince, since love was forbidden, through if it was vise versa no one knew. But Mukuro noticed something strange was wrong with her betrothed. He seemed less bloodthirsty then he used to be and his wings started to have and unnatural gleam to them, not from the oily look it had for over four and a half hundred years but a lightly glow that couldn't exist in a demon. She was wondering what was wrong with Hiei.  
  
She looked up when Hiei was finished and walked back into the palace to train with his sword. Mukuro followed him like always. It became her schedule to follow Hiei everywhere. She planned that if she stayed near Hiei he would warm up to her and maybe feel the same she feels but so far nothing works. She watched at Hiei looked at the long line of demons assembled to train with him, mostly likely none of them will survive ten seconds much less one. Yukina stayed on the opposite end of the room. She too had started acting strange, not in a way as Hiei. She seemed more cheerful and laughed at things they were evil when she and Hiei was alone. And that wasn't the least of the worries. The servants say at night they stay up and whisper about something that no one can catch. Something strange was happening and Mukuro wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Hiei," she called in her sweetest tone, "will you come with me for a minute?"  
  
Hiei looked at his sister and back at Mukuro. "Sorry," he said, "but I promised Yukina I would help her punish the new prisoner at the Makai volcano. I can't."  
  
Mukuro was really mad now. Every time she asked Hiei to do something with her he would make an excuse! He had to patrol, he had to train he had to punish a prisoner, he even used his sister more then once as and excuse and Yukina didn't say anything but went along with it. They walked out the room and Mukuro tried to follow but Hiei signaled the guards stationed by the door to stop her. She scowled as she watched the two demon twins fly away toward the Makai volcano like Hiei said.  
  
Hiei sighed as he felt the wind under his wings. That damn women wouldn't leave him alone! She has been following him around for the last fifty years! They were lucky that they were bound yet. Makai didn't believe in marriages so they bound people together. Saying that they were they're main man or woman. Adultery is very common among bound pairs. Nine out of ten have. But Hiei felt differently. He had finally found some one he likes for him, not his skills or position like most do, but for who he is. He kept thinking back to when he and Kurama first had their nightly meeting, when Kurama painted the picture of him. He still had that picture hidden in his closet; no one touched it except for him and Yukina. He kept replaying what Kurama told him when he saw the painting look nothing like him from what he saw in the painting the Makai artisans drew of him or what he saw in the mirror.  
  
_"Maybe because I've painted the real you!"_  
  
Kurama had been so excited to hear that Hiei liked the painting and even gave it to the demon angel. For some reason Hiei felt . . . happy with Kurama. Happiness was forbidden and unwanted. A Makai sin. For over two hundred years he felt obligated toward his sister and father now he cares for Yukina and feels obligated toward Yomi because it was what he was meant to do. Without Kurama he . . . complete. He didn't feel whole without Kurama around. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Yukina looked over toward her brother and knew he wasn't paying attention to where he was flying. Well, when you know the skies as much as they did you don't need to look to know where you're flying, but Hiei seemed troubled about something. She knew something happened to Hiei when he met the angel Kurama and he hasn't been the same since. As a matter of fact neither did she. Her and Kurama became close friends and Youko showed her medicine plants that she never learned in Makai. With their help she saved more live, even if they did die in the end. But Hiei, he seemed less distant and more open to everyone, he even gave a fifty year penance to someone who had protected his sister from rapid youma. Normally he would have had their heart cut out of their chest and stuff it down the victim's throat still beating. He's less aggressive toward the soldiers he spar with and even left them alive, just severely maimed them and knocked them out for hours. Yukina wondered what was wrong with her brother, but she knew nothing was _wrong_ with him. Something was _right_.  
  
They reached the Makai volcano and sat at the edge watching the lava bubble and spit. Yukina looked over at her brother and tilted her head toward him.  
  
"Daijubo ka," she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I have a feeling that Mukuro's following me."  
  
"That's not so bad," she laughed. "She's been following you for over a hundred years! It's nothing different."  
  
"I think she will find out soon. I don't know what to do if she does."  
  
"Let's hope she doesn't. We just have to be extra careful."  
  
Hiei nodded and they watched the lava for a few more hours, they didn't say a word. Finally the sun fell and they flew back to the palace to have their supper. Like Mukuro, Yusuke and Keiko were curious about their friends' new behavior but didn't say anything of it. In fact they dismissed the signs and went along their normal work.  
  
Hiei and Yukina waited for the time when they would meet their friends, Yukina playing with one of the Makai pets and Hiei sitting on the edge of the closet, looking at the picture Kurama gave him. Kurama had given him other pictures, some of the red haired angel and others of him, but his favorite was the first one Kurama had given him. It wasn't really the painting that made it his favorite; it was what Kurama said about the painting that did. That he had captured the real Hiei, kind, serene, calm, the real Hiei. That was what made it his favorite.  
  
He jumped when Yukina tapped his should after playing with the Makai creature.  
  
"It's time," she said and he nodded. They grabbed their cloaks and put them on to hide them in the shadow and flew out the window. Hiei felt that someone was following and looked over his shoulder, trying to spot anyone through wing beats but found no one. Thinking it was just his imagination he shrugged it off and followed his sister toward the Reikai border.  
  
Hiei smiled when he saw Kurama and Youko there waiting for them in the clearing. Kurama ran up to Hiei and hugged the Makai demon, something the angels started doing a while ago. Hiei didn't mind, he liked it. He nodded a greeting to Youko as Yukina smiled at the two.  
  
"Yukina," said Youko. "I found some new herbs you could use for those infections you were talking about. Do you wish to find them?"  
  
"Yes," said Yukina and looked at her brother now sitting on the ground next to Kurama. "We'll be right back."  
  
"Sure," said Kurama and looked at Hiei. "What do you want to do now?"  
  
Hiei shrugs. "Don't know. We've done mostly everything."  
  
Kurama sighed and laid on the ground, his wings a cushion against the hard ground. Hiei joined his friend, his leather wings a rough texture against his back. They laid on the ground for a while. Not saying anything and not really doing anything. Basically they were doing nothing.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, intending on getting a few minutes sleep when a laugh made him snap his eyes open and look over at his friend. Kurama had one hand poised up and seemed to be tracing something in thin air.  
  
"Kurama, what are you doing?" asked Hiei and Kurama looked at him.  
  
"Okay," he said and pointed at the sky, "See how many shapes you can make in the stars." He points to one and giggles. "That one looks like a dragon."  
  
Hiei looked up to where Kurama was pointing and smiled. "Yeah," he said and pointed to the sky, interested at his friend's new game. "And that one looks like a fox."  
  
"Yeah, it does. And that one looks like a flame of some sort."  
  
"Looks like a forest fire to me," said Hiei and looked around for another star picture. "There. That one looks like a human. Don't know why I would see one of them."  
  
"That one right there looks like a rose," said Kurama. "It's pretty."  
  
"Not as pretty as you are," said Hiei before he could stop himself. Kurama looked over at his friend and slightly blushed.  
  
"Really?" he asked and Hiei gave a slight nod.  
  
"I've liked you since I've met you," said Hiei. "I know I'm a demon and can't feel love but I do and if you don't like me the same way then I'll leave and......"  
  
"Hiei," said Kurama laughing. "You're more nervous then a Reikai kitten. What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I love you," said Hiei looking at the redhead angel as he said those three words. Kurama looked at his friend in shock, not knowing what to say. Hiei loved him. A creature not capable of that emotion loved him! And the amazing this was, Kurama loved him back.  
  
"Hiei," said Kurama coming out of his shock. Hiei steeled himself for the rejection but jumped when two strong arms embraced him and held him close. "I love you too."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama and gave a slight smile. Kurama smiled back and gently placed his hand on Hiei's cheek, in case the demon wanted to pull away, but Hiei didn't. he had felt Kurama's hand may times and it was really smooth but when Kurama placed it on his tanned skin it felt like velvet and was very soft, he never felt anything like it.  
  
Kurama slowly caressed Hiei's face. He had tried to get Hiei to open up to him more and look where it led him. But as he touched Hiei's cheek he felt more love in him then he dreamed off. This was what he wanted! This was what he wished for all his life. He moved his hand from Hiei's cheek and caressed Hiei's wings. The red leathery wings fluttered for a second but didn't move. They had kept their eyes locked the whole time.  
  
"I want to do something to you," said Hiei, "but I don't know what."  
  
"You want to kiss me?" asked Kurama and Hiei nodded. Kurama placed his other hand behind Hiei's head and tilted it closer to him, making sure Hiei could still back away if he wants to, but Hiei didn't move unless Kurama directed him. Placing his lips on Hiei's Kurama gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away.  
  
"Well?" he asked and Hiei grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"More," he demanded and Kurama obeyed, placing his lips on Hiei's again and gave him a passionate kiss. It was sinful, it was bliss. It was so many things they couldn't describe it. They knew it was sinful to do what they were doing but they didn't care, they found something they didn't even know they were searching for. Each other.  
  
They jerked apart when they heard a twig snap and looked around for the source. They couldn't see anything. Through Kurama wasn't a fighter he knew danger was near and stayed near Hiei who had his fighting instincts up and ready to start a brawl. He jerked his head again as another snap was heard and he heard a crackling sound.  
  
"Kurama, down!" he yelled pushing Kurama to the ground. A lighting ball shot from some nearby bushes and struck Hiei's right wing. He roared as the lightning spread through his body and put him in shock but stayed on Kurama as cover.  
  
"Hiei!" yelled Kurama and looked up to see Mukuro walk into view. "Who are you?"  
  
"You're executioner," growled Mukuro and charges another lightning ball. Kurama shrieked and tried to shield Hiei as the latter did the same, closing their eyes. They heard an impact and a groan. Kurama looked up and gasped. His brother shielded them!  
  
"Youko!" he yelled as Hiei looked on in shock. Yukina had stepped in front of Mukuro and was now blocking her line of fire. Youko smiled as blood trickled from his lips.  
  
"Funny," he said. "I've always wanted to move on, just not this early."  
  
"No, Youko," gasped Kurama and held his brother as Hiei tried to stop the bleeding of his friend. "You're going to be all right."  
  
"Kurama," said Youko, "now is the time for you to be strong. You were always brave, now. Now you need to be."  
  
"Youko," gasped Kurama trying not to cry in front of his brother and beloved. Youko turned his gaze to Hiei.  
  
"I was wrong about you," he said. "You are good and I was beginning to like you. Well, I hope to see you on the other side."  
  
"I hope so too, Youko," said Hiei and Youko closed his eyes. His body glowed a bright golden and was warm to the touch. Kurama placed the body down as the watched the glow shoot to the sky to cross over to Ningenkai. Kurama looked over at Mukuro with intense anger.  
  
"You killed him," he growled.  
  
"He was in the way," she said and the all jumped when they heard voices. She turned back to them. "I'll finish this later." And she flew off. Yukina looked back at her brother and saw that he wanted her to leave but she couldn't leave her twin, she knew what he was up too.  
  
"Yukina, go" he pleaded and she nodded. Spreading her wings she sot in the air and followed Mukuro to the palace.  
  
"You bitch," she yelled and slapped Mukuro on her good face. "You ruined everything! We could have ended this feud!"  
  
"It was never meant to end!" yelled Mukuro. "And demons are not supposed to be friends with angels."  
  
"You're wrong, Mukuro," growled Yukina and Mukuro left with an evil, hearty laugh. Meanwhile, Kurama was begging Hiei to leave as the voices got closer.  
  
"Please, Hiei," begged Kurama. "If they catch you I don't know what I'll do!"  
  
"You'll do nothing," said Hiei. "Someone has to pay for this crime."  
  
"But not you!" yelled Kurama and Hiei cupped the angel's chin.  
  
"If it's to be anyone it's me, and no argument." He kissed Kurama again and rose as the angel guards flew in and grabbed him.  
  
"You're under arrest," said the captain. "You're punishment is death for trespassing and the death of an angel. Take him away."  
  
"No!" yelled Kurama but no one heard him as they dragged Hiei away without a struggle. "Hiei, I love you."  
  
TBC  
  
Sad? Good? Please respond! 


	12. Chapter XI

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) KH (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter XI  
**  
Kurama lay on his bed crying as Shizuru and Kuwabara tried to calm him down. He had watched the guards take Hiei away and his only brother get killed din front of him in the same night! His friends just thought he was torn over the lose of Youko since all he was able to do was wail. Tears ran down his face in streams and covered his face, making his long red bangs stick to his face and making his face sticky. Shizuru held the angel as Kurama clutched her arm and cried in the crook of her elbow.  
  
"Shush," she said. "It's okay, Kurama. It's okay."  
  
"Yeah," said Kuwabara. "They're going to take care of the demon that kill Youko."  
  
"No," croaked Kurama muffled by the fabric of Shizuru's shirt. The two angels looked at his friend like he was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Shizuru. "That demon did kill Youko, right?"  
  
Kurama shook his head as the door opened and Koenma and Botan entered, their wings ruffled with anger and shock, Botan trying her best to not cry but chokes and hiccups issued every minute or so.  
  
"Kurama," said Koenma, "Youko sacrificed himself to save you. You must show him respect and not cry."  
  
"Youko said it was all right to cry," said Kurama. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"The demon who caused this whole trouble," wailed Botan angrily. "In the dungeons where he belongs! And he'll stay there till his beheading!"  
  
"No!" yelled Kurama almost choking on his own tears. He flung away from Shizuru and faced his parents. "Hiei didn't do it! I swear he didn't kill Youko."  
  
"Then who?" asked Koenma. "No one else was in the clearing."  
  
"I was, I was there!" Kurama was pleading with his father to spare Hiei's life, if Hiei died then so would he. Koenma looked at his son and shook his head.  
  
"The demon put a spell on you," he said and Botan shriek.  
  
"My poor son!" she shriek and hugged Kurama tight. "We shall get rid of the spell!"  
  
"When the youkai's head rolls then the spell shall lift," said Koenma and walked out. Botan hugged Kurama one last time and followed the Reikai king.  
  
"When is Hiei's execution?" asked Kurama to his friends.  
  
"Tomorrow at dawn," said Kuwabara. "But you're not allowed to attend."  
  
"Nani?!" yelled Kurama so loud the other two winced. "Why not?!"  
  
"Koenma- daioh still thinks you're under a spell," said Shizuru, "and that you would save the demon."  
  
"No!" yelled Kurama again. "I'm not under a spell!" He punched the wall and it cracked. His friends jumped and looked shocked at the angel. Kurama wasn't a violent person and it surprised them that he would be this mad over an enemy.  
  
Kurama pulled back his hand and looked at it. The knuckles were bloody and some plaster stuck to skin. He clutched his fist again and a tear drop fell on his hand.  
  
"I'm gonna save him," he said softly, but enough for his friends to hear.  
  
"What," they yelled. "Why?"  
  
"You're under his spell," said Kuwabara. "You don't know what you're thinking."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm thinking," said Kurama. "And why do people think I'm under a spell? I'm not!"  
  
"Then why do you want to save him," asked Shizuru.  
  
"Because," whispered Kurama and turned to his friends. They look surprised at what they saw in his friend's face, pain, hurt, and anger. They never had seen that in their friends face. They knew Kurama had changed since his capture an hundred and fifty years ago but they never could figure out what. Kurama was always a playful person and since fifty years ago he became more playful but right after his capture he got out less and stayed inside more. It took them a lot of time to get him to come out of his room. And even then he still didn't react to anything for awhile. They finally got him to play, but still they saw that something deep down was hurting him. They couldn't figure out what.  
  
Shizuru gasped when she saw something else in her friend's face or, mores specifically, his eyes. Guilt. Why would he feel guilty for something like this? It didn't make sense, to feel guilty for an enemy. They had been enemies since time began and now Kurama felt guilty toward one, why?  
  
"Because," Kurama began again, "I love him."  
  
The two looked stunned at their friend. Kurama could understand. He didn't want to fall in love with Hiei but he did, and now he was paying for it. He lost his brother and now he was going to lose his only love.  
  
His head shot up when he heard a tapping on his window and for a split second he thought it was Hiei. Remember that he was now in the dungeons he looked up to find Yukina at his window, two other figures with her. Shizuru and Kuwabara shot up as Kurama flew to his window and let Yukina, Yusuke and Keiko in.  
  
"Yukina," he cried and she hugged him. "I'm scared of losing him."  
  
"It'll be okay," she said. "We'll get him out."  
  
"Hai." Kurama turned toward his friends and introduced them. "This is Kuwabara and his elder sister, Shizuru. They don't believe me when I told them you were my friends."  
  
"This is Yusuke and Keiko," said Yukina. "They are our friends in the Makai castle. They came to help."  
  
"We figured something was up with Hiei," said Yusuke. "We just never figured out what."  
  
"We're glad to find out it was you," said Keiko bowing low so her kimono sleeves touched the floor. Yusuke did the same.  
  
"Guys, Hiei told you to stop that years ago," said Yukina and the two shot straight up. Being servants they were trained to be respectful to their superiors.  
  
Kuwabara flew toward Yukina and started flirting with her.  
  
"Hey, baby?" he said. "Been in Reikai long?"  
  
"Baka!" yelled Shizuru and hit her brother.  
  
"Itai! What was that for, sis!"  
  
"That's not how you greet a lady!" yelled his sister.  
  
"Let's plan how we're going to get Hiei out of here," said Kurama and they started to plan. A few minutes Kurama and a robed figure walked toward the dudgeons and toward the cell that held Hiei. Kurama faced the guard at the cell and nodded toward the door.  
  
"Out," he said. "I want to speak to him alone."  
  
The guard nodded and walked out. Kurama faced Hiei's cell, where the demonic angel was laying on the hard cot at the corner of the cell and a shackle around his leg. He seemed to try to relax on the cot but Kurama could tell he was having a hard time doing it.  
  
"Hiei," whispered Kurama and Hiei's head shot up. Looking through the bars Hiei saw a very worried Kurama and a robed figure behind him.  
  
"Kurama," gasped Hiei shooting of the bed and walked toward the angel, his angel. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To set you free. You didn't kill Youko and Father doesn't believe me."  
  
"Kurama, I have to. It's my duty."  
  
"Screw duty! I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"Who's he?" asked Hiei nodding toward the robed figure. The figure looked around to see if they were alone and took of the hood of the robe.  
  
"Hello, brother," said Yukina. Hiei looked shocked at his sister.  
  
"Yukina," he said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Setting you free. Yusuke and Keiko are here as well."  
  
"Tell them to leave! And you as well."  
  
"Why, Hiei," asked Kurama. "I can't lose you!"  
  
"Kurama, I have to do this. I don't want to leave you but I have too. Someone has to take the blame."  
  
"But not you!"  
  
"Kurama, we'll meet again. In Ningenkai. I promise."  
  
"Hiei . . ."  
  
Yukina looked up when she heard footsteps heading their way and put her hood back on.  
  
"Someone's coming," she whispered and Kurama looked up to find the guard returning.  
  
"Hiei, we'll get you out of here," said Kurama as Yukina pulled him away. Hiei looked on as his sister and love ran up the stairs and out of the dudgeons. Sighing he walked back to bed and laid down, his last thought of a beautiful red head angel of his.  
  
The next morning the entire city gathered to see the execution of the Makai Prince. As said Kurama wasn't permitted to join in the execution but he watched the crowds assemble through his window. He didn't see why they had to wear such bright colored clothing to such an event. It was like laughing at the dead. Banners flew and flower petals fell from windows on the bright sunny morning but Kurama could tell it was going to rain soon. Musicians played on their pipes or lutes and dancers danced to the tune, their wings beating in time to the music. Kurama would kill them all if he wasn't so worried. Now all he could do was watch and hope the plan worked.  
  
He looked down and smiled when he saw his friends in the front line, waiting for Hiei to be brought out. To far so good. If the plan worked then they would get away and save Hiei.  
  
No one took notice of three figures walking down the street, robe and obviously trying not to attract attention. They stayed near the shadows of an alley, and watched as the people assemble, waiting for the signal to save their friend.  
  
A horn sounded and everyone looked up to see Koenma walk up on the platform where the execution was going to be held.  
  
"My people," he began, "last night we've caught an unsuspecting surprise. We've caught the Makai Prince seducing our dear Prince." Gasps rang out around the crowd and six people tried to keep from attacking. "Peace, good people, we've caught him. Unfortunately with a loss. Angel Youko died protecting Prince Kurama from the blasphemous act. He is being sentenced this very day!" Cheers erupted the streets and Kurama up above tried to break open his window, but it was locked. He looked around to find something to pry it open and all he found a small knife. He wedges it between the panes and wiggled it a bit.  
  
"And now!" cried Koenma pointing at the palace entrance. "The prisoner!"  
  
Shouts and boos were heard as Hiei was dragged through the doors and toward the platform. He didn't fight, he didn't growl. He allowed himself to be carried to where he would die.  
  
"Die!" yelled someone and others took it up, filling the city in a chant. Hundreds of thousands of voice, yelling the same word repeatedly as the King of Reikai raised his sword to behead the demon.  
  
"Die! Die! Die! DIE! DIE!"  
  
"NO!" yelled a voice over the others and Kurama pushed Koenma to the ground, knocking the sword from his hands and it skittered across the dais. Grabbing Hiei, Kurama flew in the sky. At the red head angel's outburst Yukina, Yusuke, and Keiko threw off their cloaks and followed their friend, Shizuru and Kuwabara following.  
  
"Stop him!" yelled Koenma and two dozen angels flew after them.  
  
"Kurama, put me down!" yelled Hiei. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I don't want to lose you," yelled Kurama, the wind whistling in his ears. "I lost my brother; I can bear to lose you too."  
  
Hiei looked stunned at the angel, his angel. He never heard Kurama do something like this and now he was risking his position and life to save him. Hiei was never more proud of Kurama then right then.  
  
Yukina and the others followed Kurama as they heard a scream from behind them. Looking over their wing beats they saw the guards who have been pursuing them turn around and head back for the palace.  
  
"What are they doing," asked Shizuru.  
  
"We haven't even cleared the border yet," said Keiko.  
  
"Kuwabara, Shizuru, check it out, please," said Kurama, "Yukina, Yusuke, go with them. Carefully."  
  
The four nodded and flew back toward Reikai. They landed near the edge of the city and looked inside to find angels and demons fighting each other, Yomi and Koenma facing each other head on. Yukina gasped as she watched her father fight the Reikai king before finally ordering a retreat.  
  
"I'll be back, Koenma!" yelled Yomi. "I'll be back to avenge my son!"  
  
"I'll be waiting!" yelled back Koenma and the four flew back to Kurama, Hiei and Keiko.  
  
"What's happening," asked Kurama holding a sleeping Hiei. The dark angel woke when his friends landed on the ground and Yukina collapsed where she landed, crying in floods. Releasing Kurama's hold on him, he ran to his sister and held her. Kurama joined them.  
  
"Yukina, what's wrong?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Otousan," she gasped. "War." And she started crying again.  
  
"What?" asked Hiei looking at the others.  
  
"Yomi, King of the Makai, pledged war with Koenma, King of Reikai," said Shizuru. "On account of the capture of his son."  
  
"We have to stop them," yelled Kurama. "Tell Yomi that Hiei's going back."  
  
"No," said Hiei still holding Yukina. "We know our father. He won't stop till the Reikai's been destroyed."  
  
"Then what can we do," asked Kuwabara but no one could give an answer.  
  
**TBC  
  
To those asking, yes, unfortunately, Youko is dead, but not permanently. Remember what they said in the first few chapters? He gets reborn again in Ningenkai, or in his case, Makai. Sorry, but that's the way the story works. Feel free to flame me!**


	13. Chapter XII

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) K/H (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter XII  
**  
Hiei flew through the tree line in the new armor Yomi had given him. Since the war started he'd been on patrol twenty four hour seven days three hundred sixty five days in the year with hardly a break. Since he'd returned six centuries ago he had hardly had time to see his Kurama, and now, with Yukina as a secret messenger between them, they had found a window and they decided to take a chance after a century of not seeing each other, even if it wasn't a very big window, a few hours or so. Hiei nearly killed himself at the long period of time without his angel.  
  
He looked beside him to his sister and saw the glimmer in her eyes that haven been there for the past six hundred years. Like him, she had found someone to love, the reddish brown haired angel, Kuwabara he think his name was. Through Hiei thought of him as a baka there was no denying that Kuwabara cared about Yukina too and so Hiei can't interfere. As if he wanted to. Yukina was now feeling the same thing he did every time he met Kurama. Happy. How could he deny his sister that.  
  
When he and Yukina reached the meeting place, now a close cluster of trees to conceal them. Since the war started they found they could use their regular meeting place since it was discovered. They decided to meet at different places each time they met. This time it was this cluster of trees. Hiei was three trees up and two over from Yukina; they had to conceal themselves separately to not be spotted.  
  
He couldn't wait to see Kurama again. To hold him and feel his fingers twined in his soft white feathers and his red hair. To feel the strong, gentle arms of his angels around him and hold him close, safe and wanted. What he like best about Kurama were his eyes, his window to Kurama's soul. When he looked in those emerald green eyes, he was lost in them. That it was just him and Kurama and no one else in the world. No war, no boundary separating them, and no one to take them away from each other. They just had each other.  
  
He became so lost in his thoughts he didn't feel two arms grab him from behind.  
  
Kurama flew through the palace as fast as he could. He didn't want to miss this, the first chance in a hundred years to see Hiei and he wasn't going to miss it! After all the trouble he went through to stay with Hiei he wasn't going to miss it. Koenma had suggested marrying him off to Karasu soon after Youko died but Kurama blamed depression for more postponement. Koenma and Botan believed him and he kept up the act for the last six hundred years.  
  
When a fellow angel dies it took longer then humans for them to get over the shock and depression because of their longer living lives. In truth Kurama was still depressed about Youko's death and didn't think he'd he coherent without Hiei's help. He'd been there for the Reikai angel and slowly the pain of lose became duller by the day till it was hardly noticeable. They both knew that it would never really go away but they went on as if their lives were normal. Kurama still pretending to be depressed about Youko's death and Hiei attacking the Reikai with Yomi every now and then, sparing as many angels as he could. Hiei never wanted to fight in this stupid war, neither did Yusuke, but they had to make it seem they did. It was an easy act.  
  
Kurama almost jolted when he heard another's wing beats and looked back to see Kuwabara flying next to him. The baka angel waved and flew closer. He was wearing the formal fighting gear of a Reikai warrior and a sword at his belt. Kuwabara never liked fighting, being an angel who didn't, but became a soldier soon after the war started and Kurama "suggested" in making him the red haired angel's personal body guard. The King and Queen bought their son's act and agreed.  
  
"Shizuru's covering for us!" he said. "Hopefully it'll buy us a few hours."  
  
"Wonderful!" said Kurama. He was excited to get a few extra hours with Hiei. To feel his arms around him and hold him close to that small but compact chest, and feel the soft leather like dragon wings and silky ebony black hair under his fingertips. To look in those deep blood red eyes and know that everything's going to be alright. He always felt safe when he was with Hiei, never distressed like he did when Karasu tried to hug him or kiss him. He wondered if Hiei felt nostalgic without him too.  
  
Looking down he spotted a shadow on a branch in a tree and knew it was his Hiei. The Makai angel's back was turned from him and seemed deep in thought. Kurama smiled and landed behind Hiei, carefully balanced with his wings and wrapped his arms around Hiei around his waist.  
  
"Hello, Hiei," whispered a voice in his ear and Hiei jumped, causing whoever was holding to let go and tilt backwards. He turned around to see Kurama falling off the branch and grabbed his angel's hand, pulling back on the branch and holding him close.  
  
"Sorry," he said and Kurama chuckled.  
  
"It's okay, love," said the redhead. "I should have expected it."  
  
"I missed you." Hiei buried his face in Kurama's silk shirt and Kurama did the same to Hiei's hair, both of them breathing each other's scents and holding each other as id time would take them away, which it would when the sun comes up.  
  
"Ore mo," said Kurama. "Me too."  
  
Kurama looked over at where Yukina and Kuwabara were and saw the reddish brown haired angel talking to Yukina, laughing a very loud laugh and tilted his body a little, but a little too much, he tipped off the branch where Yukina was standing and fell on the ground. Yukina laughed at the angel as she looked down at him.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma-san," she giggled. "You're so silly."  
  
"Hello, Yukina-chan," said Kurama and she waved at him before helping her boyfriend up. Hiei tugged on Kurama's hand and together they flew to a secluded branch, the limbs intertwined with each other to make a sort of nest. Gently Hiei carefully rested his body weight on it to see if it would fall. Seeing that it was safe he held his hand out to Kurama and the redhead angel took it. Sitting next to Hiei in the nest of leaves and held the demon, who gratefully returned the embrace.  
  
"What are we going to do," asked Kurama and Hiei groaned.  
  
"Can we not talk about it," asked Hiei snuggling into Kurama's chest.  
  
"We have to stop it, Hiei, or we'll never be together."  
  
"We're together now."  
  
"Yes, but what about tomorrow? Or the next day or the next hundred years! Hiei, this war is tearing our worlds apart!"  
  
"There's nothing we can do to stop it."  
  
"But we can try." Kurama brought is koi's face to look at him and looked pleadingly in Hiei's eyes. He wanted peace, Hiei wanted peace, their friends wanted peace but there was no way to get it if the war went on. They both knew that. And they would never be together if the war went on.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama and nodded.  
  
"We'll try," he said and Kurama kissed him. Running his fingers through the white starburst in Hiei's hair as Hiei laid his head on Kurama's shoulder they enjoyed the night together, but they knew it wouldn't last long. It never did.  
  
Kurama lay down in the nest and Hiei snuggled against his side; spread a leathery wing as a sort of blanket. Hiei looked in the direction in sister was and growled.  
  
"I should check on Yukina," he said.  
  
"She'll be fine, Hiei," said Kurama still running his hands through Hiei's hair. "Kuwabara won't hurt her. He's the noblest person I know."  
  
"I just want to be safe." Hiei looked at Kurama as the red head angel looked back at him. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Okay," he said reluctantly and they flew toward where they left their friends. They found Yukina and Kuwabara on a tree branch, Yukina had somehow found sunflower seeds and they were feeding a scatter of birds on the ground. Kuwabara was telling Yukina about a demon dog he slew fifty years ago.  
  
_'Amazing,'_ thought Kurama. _'He can't even remember what he did yesterday let alone fifty years ago.'  
_  
Hiei looked at his sister and gave a faint smile. She really was happy. Like he was. Yukina looked up at them and waved motion with her hand to join them. Kuwabara looked at them too and waved. Kurama waved back but Hiei kept his hands crossed and spread his wings, gently drifting down to the branch with Kurama behind him.  
  
"Want to join us?" asked Yukina and Hiei shrugged. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Sure," he said and Yukina handed him some seeds. They spent the whole night feeding birds and talking about what they did the past hundred years. Finally near sunrise, Hiei and Kurama were alone again and the held each other, watching as the sun rose.  
  
"We have to go," said Hiei and Kurama looked sadly at his koibito.  
  
"I don't want to go," he said and a stray tear fell down his cheek. Hiei gently lifted his hand and wiped it away.  
  
"I know," said the black angel. "I don't either. But we have to. To make peace we have to talk to our sires. It's the only way."  
  
"Yes, Hiei. I love you." Hearing Kurama say that made Hiei's heart soar higher then he can fly and gently took Kurama's face in his hands.  
  
"I love you too." And sealed it with a kiss.  
  
Sadly and reluctantly both angels flew their separate directions. Kurama flew into his room before the servant came to wake him up. Slowly he got out of bed and toward the tray the servant set on his table, like he'd been doing for the past six hundred years. He slowly ate his food, taking time with each bite. When he was done he set his chopsticks down and the servant came to take them away.  
  
"I want to see my father," said Kurama slowly. The servant looked shocked at the Reikai Prince but nodded and went to get the King, tray in hand. Kurama looked out the window and hoped Hiei was doing well with his father.  
  
Hiei walked through the halls of the Makai palace till he came to his room. Opening a secret door in his cabinet he placed his latest gift from Kurama in there, a red rose, more vibrant and beautiful then any he'd ever seen before. Lifting it his nose he took one last sniff before placing it gently in his collection.  
  
Closing the drawer he opened the door and called down the hall for a servant, or whoever was wise enough to be on duty instead of screwing the nearest whore around. Several minutes later Yusuke ran into his room with his wife, Keiko behind him.  
  
"I need to speak to my father," he said and they bowed and left to send word. Hiei looked out the window toward the red Makai sky and hoped Kurama was faring well.  
  
**TBC  
  
[growls at computer] Stupid thing crashed a few days ago! And just when I started the chapter! So sorry for the long update and "Ryuusei no Solitude" will take awhile too. Sorry again and don't kill me!**


	14. Chapter XIII

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell  
  
Author: Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Rating: PG (rating may change)  
  
Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?  
  
Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) K/H (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)  
  
Chapter XIII  
**  
Kurama got to see his father a week later. Well, when you're trying to win a war you get a little busy. In the mean time he caught up with Botan and talked about anything besides the war, but he didn't forget his promise to Hiei. He was gonna talk to his father whether Koenma wanted him to or not.  
  
He visited Youko's grave the next day after he met Hiei. He had hoped it wasn't just a coincidence that they meet on the day his big brother died, but he wasn't so sure. Kurama had felt something stir in his soul that said Youko was near and that he had provided the time for him and Hiei to be together but he can't tell. He wants to believe it, but when a soul is sent to Ningenkai they stay there till it was their time to come back. How could Youko know how to come that day? And why does it feel like his spirit still lingers? Kurama even visited Youko once in his new form, but instead of Ningenkai Youko was put in Makai. Koenma explained that a demon had chased Youko there and now was a kitsune, on neither side except his own. In a way, Kurama envied his brother now. Youko was carefree and had no worries, while Kurama had a million things to worry about.  
  
Kurama walked up to the throne room and walked up to his father, not bothering to bow down to the man who was King before him and looked in Koenma's face. Kuwabara was next to him and ever watching the other guards in the room. Hiei had warned Kuwabara that there was most likely a spy in the palace, which was would explain why they had been losing the last several battles.  
  
Koenma looked up as Kurama walked up to the Reikai king, seeing that his feathers looked more then a little ruffled. Well, Kurama should be made. Koenma had been putting off talking to him for almost a week and it was very rude in Kurama's opinion, naturally.  
  
"Kurama," said Koenma as Kurama walked up to him and stood at the steps of the dais. "What brings you here today?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you a week ago," said Kurama looking angrily at his father. "Why didn't you answer my summons?"  
  
"I would have seen you when the time was right," said Koenma and turned back to his advisors.  
  
"The time is never right now is it?!" yelled Kurama. "Not since Youko died! I wasn't just depressed, Father, I was avoiding you! And you were avoiding me. Seeing me once every fifty years for show! Oh, the people will get a real kick when they find out you don't love your son anymore!"  
  
Koenma looked at Kurama with a shocked and surprised look. It was true that he had been avoiding Kurama for the last few hundred years, but he was busy. No, he wasn't busy, he was blaming. He blamed Kurama for the death of Youko and still thought Kurama was under the Makai Princes spell. That's why he didn't bother visiting Kurama more often. His son had been cursed.  
  
"Kurama," said Koenma slowly, "you're not well. You have to go to your room."  
  
"Why do you hate me now?" yelled Kurama. "Is it because Youko died? You've always loved Youko more then me! I got along fine with it, because this is Reikai and it stands for peace. But this war lost its sense of peace a long time ago!"  
  
"Youko knew that to keep peace we had to fight!" yelled Koenma.  
  
"Youko knew that to keep peace was to not fight! He didn't die fighting that day and you know it! You arrested Hiei because you needed someone to blame! If you need any one to blame it's me! Because I started this war and I'm gonna stop it!"  
  
Before any one could stop him Kurama flew out the room with Kuwabara behind him. Koenma yelled for his return but Kurama ignored him and flew toward his room, looking out toward the sunset as the bright circle slowly faded from the sky.  
  
Meanwhile, as the sun sets and the city dream of peace and love, a shadowy figure flew away from the Reikai palace toward the Makai border. As the figure flew the feathery wings turn to leather as the illusion spell was lifted and the figure changed too. Long blonde hair turned red and green eyes turned blue. The once beautiful face turned scarred and half covered by a mask.  
  
Walking past the guards the figure walked into the throne room and bowed down to Yomi as he sent his generals away.  
  
"What have you to report?" asked Yomi.  
  
"Very good news, m'lord," said Mukuro. "Very good news."  
  
Hiei walked into the throne room as Mukuro walked out. Hiei glared at her as she tried to touch him, but he growled once and she pulled away, not out of fear but to tease him. He watched her as she walked away and down the hall, making sure she was gone before he proceeded to his destination. Throwing open the door he found Yomi sitting in his large, grotesque, gargoyle like chair talking to his advisors again. Yomi looked up as Hiei walked in.  
  
"Hiei," he said as Hiei bowed down to him, "how are you?"  
  
"Fine, m'lord. I wished your audience a week ago and never proceeded with it."  
  
"So sorry, Hiei," said Yomi. "I've been too busy planning the attacks of Reikai. But I will see you now. You may go."  
  
Yomi looked at his generals and they left, again. Hiei watched them leave, his leathery wings shifting slightly at the drafts they made on their exit.  
  
"Hiei," said Yomi looking at the Makai Prince again, "I have some good news. It seems Koenma doesn't care for his son anymore. In fact he's considering marrying him off in the 'morrow to a man named Karasu."  
  
Hiei hissed softly at the mention of the name. Kurama told him about the raven haired crow in doves clothing (Sort of like wolf's in sheep clothing but since they're angels shrugs Moving on!) and hated him from the start. The angel had stalked his Kurama to the brink of sanity and Kurama actually curse every time he's mentioned. Hiei noticed that about Kurama, the redhead angel started to curse more and Hiei less. It was strange but it felt good.  
  
Yomi noticed Hiei's soft hiss and looked worried at the demon angel.  
  
"Still under that spell the goody two shoes put on you," asked Yomi and Hiei looked up angrily at him. "Well, no worries. Once we get rid of Reikai we can disperse this curse on you and you can return to your normal behavior."  
  
"No," yelled Hiei. "Kurama has no spell on me! I love him of my own free will!"  
  
"I don't want to hear that from you again!" yelled Yomi. "We don't love! We know no such thing!"  
  
"I do! I love Kurama and will always will."  
  
Yomi looked angrily at his son and growled at him. Hiei, inside, was scared but he didn't show it with years of training. He looked up at Yomi with a defiant glare and watched as Yomi approached him.  
  
CRACK  
  
Hiei's head jerked to the side as Yomi slapped him and blood flew from his mouth, splattering on the floor. Hiei looked angrily at Yomi and wiped the blood from his chin. It wasn't the first time Yomi hit him and it certainly won't be the last.  
  
"We'll raise our last attack tomorrow at first light," growled Yomi. 'I want you at the head, Hiei, and when we've seceded in conquering Reikai I want you to take this knife," Yomi threw a knife at Hiei's feet and the dragon winged angel picked it up, "and plunge it into Kurama's heart."  
  
Hiei looked at Yomi with shock and anger. Kill his Kurama? The one person who bothered to care for him and love him? He can't do that! He wasn't whole without Kurama. Every second he spent without Kurama at his side was agony and just the thought of seeing him again was what got him through the day. To kill the most precious thing in his life.....It was unbearable. Shaking Hiei dropped the night and flew out of the throne room.  
  
"You will do what you're told, Hiei," Yomi yelled after him. "You're a demon and were created to kill! It's in your nature. You can't fight who you are!"  
  
Hiei shut out his words and flew toward his room, slamming the door shut and laying on his bed, head down and arms crossed to hide his sobs.  
  
Kurama looked up as he heard the door open and Shizuru and Kuwabara walk in. The sun had set hours ago and Kurama was looking at the moon again, like he does every night before going to sleep when the sun comes up. Kurama looked at his two friends and knew something wasn't right.  
  
"What is it?" he asked demandingly so that they knew he meant business. "What's happened?"  
  
Shizuru looked down at her brother and him back at her before looking at Kurama.  
  
"Kurama," said Shizuru. "We've got trouble."  
  
**TBC  
  
Dun, dun, dun, DDDDUUUUNNNN!!!! CLIFFY!!! You will hate me for this and I'm prepared for your flames! If you want to find out what happens next read the next chapter, which will be out ASAP! Now for your flames!** _**[ties bandana around eyes and lights a smoke (I don't really smoke, bad for you) and awaits flames]**_


	15. Chapter XIV

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell**

**Author: Koritsune Dragonrider**

**Rating: PG (rating may change)**

**Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?**

**Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) K/H (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)**

**Chapter XIV**

Kurama was in a state of panic. He had to marry Karasu the next morning! He can't, he won't! he loves Hiei and nothing's going to stop him from loving that demon angel, especially his close minded father and a creepy angel who wasn't supposed to be in the Reikai.

Kurama paced his room as Shizuru and Kuwabara watched him, Kurama trying to think

of a way out of the marriage and a way out of Reikai. You suggested flying but the skies were patrolled. You suggested walking but the streets were guarded. You didn't know what to do.

"Okay, how about if we knock out a guard and sneak away?" he suggested and Shizuru shook her head.

"There are more guards," she said. "Kurama, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. Maybe you can be with Hiei in Ningenkai."

"I hope so. But I'm not going down with out a fight! I'm going to talk to Father." And with that he walked out the room. Kuwabara and Shizuru looked at each other and were worried about the "talk" Kurama was going to have with Koenma.

Kurama flew through the hall, flying over other angel's heads and dodging those that were flying too to reach his father's quarters. It was near morning and knew his father had retired to his room to plan the next defense against Makai. Koenma looked up when Kurama threw open the double doors and landed with a heavy thump on the floor.

"Why did you do it?" yelled Kurama.

"Do what," asked Koenma and Kurama growled.

"Set he marriage for this morning!" yelled Kurama slamming his hands on Koenma's

desk. "You have no right to do that! I don't love him!"

"It doesn't matter now," said Koenma. "I'm just thinking about your best interests."

"To hell with my best interest! I'm not gonna marry that freak! He shouldn't be on this plane anyway! How he got here is beyond me since you manage the transportation papers of Reikai but I'd rather go to hell then marry him!"

"Kurama, you have no say in the matter," said Koenma as he stamped another paper and placed in the outgoing pile. Kurama growled and swept the piles off the desk, his wings flaring to their full length as he let his anger control him.

"I'm not gonna marry him! That's that!" And he prepared to fly out the room when a guard flew in suddenly and landed with a crash in the room. Kurama and Koenma ran to his side as the guard babbled his message in no coherent words.

"Calm down, solder!" yelled Koenma and the angel stopped it's babbling. "What's happening?"

"The Makai . . ." stammered the soldier. "The Makai . . ."

"The what?" asked Kurama. "Doushita?"

"The Makai!" yelled the soldier. "It's assembled its whole army! It's the finale attack!"

Hiei set the chest plate on his chest and abdomen and checked to see if it was secure. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was going to lead his father's army toward the Reikai and kill the one he loves. He didn't know if he could do it. If he followed his heart and spared Kurama then he would betray his kingdom, but if he killed Kurama, Hiei would be betraying him. He didn't know what to do.

He looked up when he saw Yukina walk into his bedroom with his leg and arm bands. How a person was supposed to fly he didn't know, but he flew just as well with them as he did without. And fought even better. Taking the armor from his sister he placed them in their proper places and looked at himself in the rough mirror. He didn't like the way her looked. He looked like a grotesque cross between a gargoyle and a ogre, with the helmet. Scuffing he threw it to the ground and started taking off the armor.

"No armor?" asked Yukina.

"Don't need it," he said taking off the armlets and leg caps. "I fly faster then those wannabe's out there."

"I thought you might want this, try and hide it somewhere." She handed him a red rose and he took it, staring at it suspiciously. He looked back at her, silently asking where she got it.

"Kurama gave it to me," she said. "The last time we met. He said it was a love's favor. It was for luck. He also said to give it to you when the going gets rough, how that redhead angel knew I don't know."

"You know what I've been assigned to do!" he yelled and threw the rose on the bed. She sighed and picked it up.

"The way I see it," she said, "You have two options." He reached in her kimono and pulled out the knife Yomi gave Hiei. "You can kill Kurama and prove to every one that you really are a demon." She held the knife toward him. "Or," she held out the rose, "you can follow what you believe is right. I'm letting you choose."

She set the items on his bed and she turned to leave, but she stopped at the doorway to look at her brother.

"You know, Yomi was right," she said. "You can't fight who you are." And she left, leaving Hiei to his own thoughts.

Kurama ran down the hall as soldiers and servants flew or ran around him. How could this happen? He stayed long enough to hear that the Makai was attacking the palace, and Hiei was leading them! Hiei couldn't! He wouldn't! Hiei promised not to hurt anyone when the war started. How could he do this? How could he betray Kurama?!

He threw open Kuwabara's door and saw his bodyguard and friend strap on his armor. Shizuru was there holding the reddish brown haired angel's sword and was watching him get ready. They both looked up when Kurama opened the door.

"Kuwabara . . ." he said, silently asking what his friend was doing.

"Koenma's making me," he said. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice."

"You do have a choice, Kazuma," he said. "Don't let other's rule your life."

"But I'm loyal to Reikai. I have to do what I have to, to keep it safe."

"What about our friendship, Kuwabara. Will you throw it away?"

Shizuru and Kuwabara looked at their friend and saw that he really didn't want this to happen, to meet the last battle without a friend. But then he didn't want this to happen in the first place. He just wanted to be with Hiei and live out his spiritual life with him, and maybe after. He didn't know that this would happen, that a war would start because of this. His eyes started to tear up at the thought of losing his friends.

"Hey, Kurama," said Shizuru and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We knew you didn't want this. You just wanted to love someone, and that's perfectly fine."

"Not to the others," said Kurama wiping his eyes. "I'm too weak. I'm not as strong as Youko was."

"No," said Shizuru, "You're stronger." And they left to get ready for the battle.

Hiei stood at the edge of the Makai border and watched as the sun began to rise. It was a small sliver and won't become a full sunrise for a few more hours. He watched as the sun turned a red then blue. He didn't know if he was going to do it, kill Kurama. He didn't know if he could fight what he was or find out who he was. What, who, is he, anyway? Is he a demon like he was born, or Kurama of Reikai's lover? He didn't know, and he had mere seconds to figure it out.

He watched at the Reikai army moved closer, Koenma in the lead. Yomi and Koenma glared at each other as the two armies stared off at each other. The feelings between both armies were intense: fear, hate, aggravation were strongest. Hiei could almost taste them, a bitter, placid taste to the mouth. He had come to be familiar with over the hundreds of years of battle, it this time it was so strong that it nearly made him gag.

What was he to do?

Kurama looked out the window and saw in the distance the armies ready for battle, afraid of what will happen when the battle started. Will Reikai win? Will Makai win? Will Hiei survive? He didn't know, all he could do was sit and wait. He was no fighter, but at times he wished that he was out there, fighting for the end of the oppression of the war.

But he couldn't stand out! He couldn't stay there and watch as his friends got killed. He had to do something about it! He had to stop it!

Throwing open his window he spread his wings to their full length and flew as fast as he could, catching the nearest slip stream toward the battle.

Yukina sighed as she watched the fight get antagonizing close near the medical tent. Her brother was out there, and her boyfriend. Each on different sides, fighting for a different cause.

She couldn't stand it! Watching her friends fight one another. Through it is in her blood to be excited about war and carnage, she couldn't stand this fight, couldn't stand what the result might be, for she felt it would be bad. She had to see the outcome

Dropping the bandages in her hands she flew toward the battle field.

Hiei looked up and down the rows of demons at his command. He could command them to live or die if he wanted too. He could tell them to dance on one foot on a table if he wanted too! Would he really tell them to fight to their deaths for an age old dream that wasn't even his? What was his dream? Why did he continue fighting? He had lost that answer a long time ago and was now searching for it.

The sun has risen, it was time. Hiei drew his sword and raised it into the air. Immediately swords were drawn, arrows were strung, and spears were raised on each side. Hiei looked down the row of demons again and his wings shuddered with anticipation of the oncoming battle. But his heart ached of a different pain. He didn't know if he was going live or die on this day.

"Dekiagari!" he yelled and immediately the soldier's weapons were raised. He looked down again to see that they were in position and dropped his sword arm, yelling "Shuurai!"

A volley of arrows and spears flew toward the opposing army.

Kurama's flying came to a halt when he saw both armies charge at each other. He was too late! They've already started! He wasn't fast enough. After years of flying he wasn't fast enough! He was too late to stop the fight!

_'But not the war,'_ he thought. '_With luck, I can stop the war!'_

With a burst of speed he flew as fast as he could toward the battle.

Hiei fought off three soldiers at once, blocking with his sword and swinging with another he'd found. Cutting one angel open in the stomach, he moved quickly to the other two. He blocked their simultaneous attack by blocking his swords and threw them away. He ducked under their return charge and stuck them with the swords, quickly pulling them out before they hit the ground. Turning around he came face to face with Kuwabara.

The reddish brown haired raised his single sword in a guard position and faced his friend, a look of fear and guilt on his face. Hiei didn't show it, but he felt the same. This was his friend, his sister's boyfriend. He couldn't fight him, he would win anyway. But it wasn't because of that. He couldn't fight Kuwabara, because he'd come to see him as an ally, and he knew Kuwabara felt the same. Lowering his swords, he nodded slightly to the angel. Kuwabara, taking the message, flew off.

Hiei sensed someone behind him and blocked in time to stop a large sword from coming down on his head. He swung his other sword but the soldier kicked it out of his hands, making it fall to the ground, point down. Hiei looked up to find his attacker to be Karasu, his long black hair flying around his face with loath and anger.

Hiei screamed as he felt the bite of a sharp object in his arm. Where did that come from? He didn't see it coming. He cradled his arm against his chest as he glared at Karasu, who held a bloody dagger in his hand.

"You stole him from me," growled the black haired angel. "I had him and you stole him!"

"I stole nothing!" yelled Hiei and swung with his sword. Karasu flew out of the way and growled at the petit demon.

"I was this close!" yelled Karasu. "We were to be married today till you came!"

"My blessings," hissed Hiei and swung again. Karasu blocked with his dagger and swung at Hiei's chest with his sword. Hiei hissed when he felt the bite of the sword as he blocked it with his wing. It flutter for a sec and he fell to the ground, Karasu falling after him with a malicious gleeful look. Hiei hit the groundhard and groaned as he sat up. Karasu flew over him and prepared to throw the dagger.

"Iei!" yelled a voice and Karasu was thrown away from Hiei as his vision cleared and he looked up to see Kurama floating in the middle of the battling armies.

"Stop it!" yelled Kurama as loud as he could. "Please! Stop the fighting!"

Everyone stopped to look at him, shocked a surprised to see s defenseless angel in the middle of a dangerous battle field. Koenma flew toward Kurama as the angel drifted down toward Hiei.

"Hiei! Are you okay?" he asked and picked up the dragon winged demon, laying the raven head on his shoulder.

"Kurama," said Hiei looking at him, 'what are you doing? You don't belong here."

"I go where you go," said Kurama and he looked up at his father. "Please stop! Don't you see what you're doing! You're killing Reikai!"

Koenma looked around to see his soldiers, less then a few hundred, battered and scraped from the battle, and many others before. Hiei looked at Yomi and glared at him.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled Yomi above the field. "Do it!"

Hiei growled and reached into his cloak, and pulled out a rose. Kurama smiled as Hiei handed it to him and stood up, using Kurama as support. He glared up at Yomi.

"I can't change what I am," he said. "But I can change who I am."

"Father," pleaded Kurama to Koenma. "Please stop! They were us once, and you showed them mercy by banishing them. Please do the same now!"

Koenma nodded and raised his fisted hand, and motioned it away from him. The Reikai troops disentangled from the Makai and reformed behind Koenma. Yomi hissed and did the same with his troops.

"For over three thousand years, I have dreamt of taking the Reikai," said Yomi. "I never thought it would be my son who would defeat me."

"Nor mine," said Koenma and looked down at Kurama. "After six hundred years, Kurama, I'm proud to call you my son. I see now it's not a spell that the demon put you on, and if it was then it's called love."

"I can't say I'm proud of you, Hiei," said Yomi. "But I will let you live with Kurama."

"Arigato!" said Kurama and hugged Hiei who hugged him back.

Kurama lurched forward and groaned when something impacted him, hard and deadly. Hiei grabbed the angel and saw an arrow right between his wings, bitter red liquid slowly removing itself from the wound. Hiei growled and looked up at the attacker, Mukuro. He grabbed his sword and attacked her as demons and angels swarmed her, taking the bow from her hands and quiver of arrows from her side. But before he could strike, Kuwabara grabbed him and held him as the opposing armies shackled her, Yukina at Kurama's side.

"He's mine!" she yelled. "He'll always be mine!"

Hiei growled and struggled against Kuwabara's hold but the angel held him. He looked at Yukina and she shook her head at her boyfriend, loss and pain written in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kuwabara said and let go of Hiei. The demon drifted down and picked up Kurama, pulling out the arrow and throwing it away, disgusted. He hugged Kurama close as the angels body started to glow and Kurama's spirit traveled to Ningenkai. After a few minutes he picked up the angel and together, both armies flew toward Reikai.

Mukuro had been punished with a travel in time, six hundred years past, to experience life as a ningens before returning to Makai as a demon. Even in Ningenkai she wasn't very nice, she became a murderer, slaver, prostitute, and mercenary. Finally after fifty lifetimes in Ningenkai she could return to Makai.

Kurama's funeral was large, roses and chrysanthemums decorated the walls and tables. Of Makai a few chosen were allowed to attended, Yomi, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina and Hiei. The tiny demon didn't say a word, didn't shed a tear as the wake progressed. Every one, even him, was surprised when Koenma asked him to make a speech.

Hiei walked up to the pillar, since his wing was still healing, and faced the audience. Hiei didn't really know what to say, so he just decided to say what came to mind.

"Kurama was a true friend," said Hiei. "He'd shown that to me many times. But Kurama wasn't really a friend; I loved him, more then anything in the three worlds. I would have given my life for him, if it would save him, and he would do the same for me.

I know some of you don't like me, and you have good reason too. For the last six hundred years I've attacked your homes, towns, and villages. I never wanted too, I never did. I didn't want that war to start, I didn't want to be apart of it. All I wanted was to be with Kurama and you saw it as some kind of crime. If it was, then it was bliss.

Me and Kurama were what people probably would cal true love, for we did anything to help the other. He saved my life from the execution, and I saved him when he was captured. That was how I meet him. No, it wasn't. I meet him when he was injured inside our borders, and as soon as I saw him, I loved him. I couldn't say it, for it was forbidden. But we didn't care. Who could when two hearts beat as one.

I hope what I say here today helps shape a new future, though I didn't say much. Kurama gave his life for peace and I say we give it for him. I don't know about you, but I'm through with fighting. From this day one, I will never pick up another weapon!"

Hiei walked toward Kurama's casket and drew his sword, laying it across Kurama's chest and placed his hands on the handle. True to his word he never touched another weapon from that day forward. Hiei disappeared after that day.

A year later, on the anniversary of Kurama's death, Kuwabara, Yukina, Yusuke, and Keiko found Hiei lying on Kurama's grave, dead, with a vibrant red rose clutched in his hands. It looked like he had been dead for several hours, staying out in the cold with no cloak to keep him warm, and very malnourished and dehydrated. It wasn't custom from both worlds to take their own life, so Hiei did it the only way he knew how, not eating or drinking. They buried him next to Kurama and prayed that they would be together again.

**TBC**

**-Doushita=What's wrong?**

**-Dekiagair=Ready**

**-Shuurai=Attack**

**-Iei=No**

**_[throws down cigarette]_ You're right, smoking kill ya. But I bet you'll kill me if I don't post the last chapter soon. Yep-a-roo, folks, there's one more chapter! So just put those flamers aside and wait till you liked the ending to flame me okay? This chapter was a little hard because I wanted it suspenseful, yet exciting.**


	16. Epilogue

**In this story Reikai is Heaven and Makai is Hell, Kurama is hikari no tenchi of Reikai and Hiei is a kuro no tenchi of Makai. When the two met they form a love so forbidden it could cost them their lives.  
  
Title: Heaven or Hell**

**Author: Koritsune Dragonrider**

**Rating: PG (rating may change)**

**Disclaimers: Does it look like I own them?**

**Warnings: AU (I love AU's) Yaoi (I love yaois!) K/H (Kurama and Hiei 4- ever!)**

Two households, both alike in dignity, 

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, 

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, 

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. 

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes 

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; 

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows 

Do with their death bury their parents' strife. 

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, 

And the continuance of their parents' rage, 

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove

_Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare _

**Epilogue**

Youko groaned as he held his wounded side. In all the years he's been alive he'd never been caught in a heist and now he'd been shot! Well, at least they didn't officially catch him. If they had they would be walking away with his corpse in tow. But he didn't want to be stuffed and placed on a mantel. The game wasn't over, the game of life.

But where can he go to heal enough to fight? It would take along time for him to heal, ten ningens years to be exact. Feh, ningens. No demon would go to Ningenkai because those worthless creatures are nothing but half best. Who would like thethem?

Wait, who would go to Ningenkai? That's it! He would go to Ningenkai and heal! He'd be there and back to the Makai before anyone knew he was gone. He concentrated in his energy changing from his body to spirit form, leaving any evidence of his passing. He wanted a little mystery in his disappearance. It took a lot of his energy but he managed to make spirit form and drift to Ningenkai.

_**My worn-out fingertips**_

_**Are drenched in the morning sunlight**_

_**It seems like Spring is waking**_

_**Hold close the memories**_

_**I'm not eager to stop**_

_**As long as our meetings aren't too old**_

_**It glitters**_

_**It's a treasure.**_

Now he needed to find someone who can bear him and he can heal. He was too weak to for a human disguise or to possess a body, so he only had one option; enter an embryo of a pregnant woman. But not just any woman. He was too powerful for a normal human to bear him. He had to find one with a sixth sense, human or not. Woman like that were hard to find.

Flying over the park he had a sudden feeling. The kind that someone powerful is near by. Looking down he saw a man and woman walk down the board walk, laughing and the woman had a hand over her slightly round stomach. She has Spirit Awareness, and was pregnant! Is that a lucky break or what?

_**Now our whole**_

_**Season is illuminated**_

_**Also don't**_

_**Forget the time**_

_**We spent all day**_

_**Watching the same sea.**_

_**I dream of**_

_**Gentle tears that**_

_**Seem like water.**_

_**Also, how can I tell**_

_**When I'm unable to speak?**_

Drifting down he tried to enter the embryo but was shoved away.

**What the . . .**

_This one's taken! _said a voice and Youko assumed it was the infant's.

**I need sanctuary, **he said. **I am dying. **

_You are? _Youko was surprised by the concerned tone of the voice. No one was ever concerned for him.

**Yes, **he said. **I need to heal. Please, I need help.**

The spirit hovered above the woman and looked at Youko with amusement. It was a boy, with long red hair, like blood, and large eyes as green as the grass. For some reason Youko felt he knew the spirit from some where.

_You can share my body, _said the spirit holding out his hand to Youko. _Is that okay?_

Youko nodded and took the spirit's hand.

**I'm Kurama.**

The spirit giggles. _My name is . . ._

_**9 months later**_

"I'll name you Shuichi," said Shiori as she held her first born his crop of hair shone red when the light shone on it and she knew he would have emerald colored eyes. And some how she sensed he was going to have a grand adventure in the future.

_**Resurrecting our love**_

_**I'm afraid I'll be hurt**_

_**Only make the feelings**_

_**Stand still.**_

_**Bask in the sunlight**_

_**It's the beginning of our season**_

_**Also don't**_

_**Forget the time**_

_**We spent all day**_

_**In the same roaring wind**_

_**14 years later**_

Shuichi looked at the small demon that rested on his bed. Bandages wrapped around the small form as the demon slept. Black spiky hair rested on his white pillow and almond shaped eyes closed to look like a child-like feature. And Shuichi could tell the demon was a fire/ice mix. How that happened he couldn't explain.

Shuichi hadn't had contact with the Makai in over ten years, no demon came to Ningenkai, but yet here one was, torn, burnt, scratched and bloodied. The guy was lucky Shuichi found him or he wouldn't have lasted long.

Shuichi's head snapped up when he heard a groan coming from the figure on his bed. Damn, he was getting soft! The demon was waking up! He looked up to find his guest had sat up and was rubbing his aching head.

"I have some ginger for that," he said and the demon's head snapped to look at him. Shuichi saw his guest had fiery red eyes like he'd never seen before. And something about this demon captivated him.

_**I can't sleep at night anymore**_

_**Before walking**_

_**All morning**_

_**Because of love**_

"Who are you," asked the demon. "How did I get here?"

"I found you in my back yard," said Shuichi. "I thought it better to heal you then let whatever demon hunter that was after you find you and hang you on his mantel."

"I didn't need your help!" growled the demon as he tossed the bandages from his body, Shuichi didn't stop him. The demon felt his chest to see if they had healed. Which they did.

"Makai herbs,"he said and Shuichi nodded.

"Can I have your name before you leave," asked Shuichi as the demon gathered his things.

"My name is Hiei," he said. "I am in dept to you. Tell me your name and I shall not forget."

"Of course," said Shuichi. "My name is . . ."

_**Bask in the sunlight**_

_**It's the beginning of our season**_

_**Also don't**_

_**Forget the time**_

_**We spent all day**_

_**In the same roaring wind**_

_**Present Day**_

"Kurama," said Hiei in the door way of his mate's work room. "Are you done yet?"

Kurama smiled at Hiei.

"I'm almost done, Hiei," he said. "I just have to put in the closing sentence."

Hiei walked up and grabbed Kurama's pen before the fox could finish his work.

"Hiei," exclaimed Kurama and tried to retrieve his pen, but the fire Koorime toyed with him and kept it out of reach. "Give it back!"

"You've been working too hard," said Hiei. "I'll finish it up."

"You don't know what I want to write."

"I have a pretty good idea." And Hiei sat on the chair that Kurama vacated and wrote the last few words. Compared to Kurama's writing, Hiei's wasn't the best but it was legible.

_**Now our whole**_

_**Season is illuminated**_

_**Also don't**_

_**Forget the time**_

_**We spent all day**_

_**Watching the same sea.**_

"What's it called," asked Hiei when he was done.

"I told you, Hiei," said Kurama resting his chin on his love's shoulder. "why do you insist I keep repeating myself?"

"I like to hear you say it," turning his head and Kissed Kurama's jaw. Kurama moaned at the butterfly kiss and nodded.

"It's called "Heaven or Hell"," he said, "and like every story, this one is finished."

And he closed the manuscript as he started to kiss down Hiei's neck. Hiei moaned and they left for bed.

Like the words that Hiei wrote and the words Kurama said, every story has an end, but also a beginning. Through their love started long ago the story of their lives was just beginning. And so to repeat what Hiei wrote this story will close this chapter of their lives.

_**Don't forget**_

_**To tie you and me together**_

_**It's true love for you . . . **_

**Owari**

**The song was called "Our Seasons" sung by Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. I thought it fit the story. Now let's have a moment of silence to say good bye to our story. Please be quiet. [silence] Thank you, and thank you for reading. Sayonara for now!**


End file.
